Reality vs Fantasy Part One
by Destiny Xavier16
Summary: A crossover with two princess guardians' points of view and they tell of their rise to power, their struggles and their mission to save their home realm from the one that stole them. BBB, VK and Ouran. Under MAJOR REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1 Kashu

_**Chapter One: Kashu**_

We walked into our house, coming home from school shopping. Aya was happy to be while I was irritated by our father. He was being a complete nuisance while we were shopping. All I wanted was to get the shopping over with, go home and lock myself in my room. Aya had fun with the shopping, but she also wanted to just get the shopping done so that we could just lock ourselves in our room.

We hurried to our room, closing and locking the door behind us. It was 9:00 p.m. and we had already eaten dinner at a Japanese restaurant before we came home. I lay on my bed and opened a manga called "Vampire Knight" and began to reread it. Aya was still full of energy and way putting her clothes and school materials away in her side of the closet. It didn't occur weird to me that Aya and I shared a room when we lived in a three bedroom house and there was an extra room that one of us could be staying in.

"How can you be so happy, Aya? Besides the obvious reason," I asked while reading.

"I am just really happy. Can't I be happy for no reason?" she giggled.

I giggled along with her, thinking of what Aya would do if I acted upset. I silenced myself and returned my attention to my manga.

Later that night, we were watching animes on our laptops. Aya was watching Black Blood Brothers while I watched Vampire Knight.

"Sis," I asked my older sister as I looked at her.

"Yeah, Kashu," Aya paused her anime and met my eyes.

"I wish that we could go to a universe that is home to all anime and manga. That way, we can meet all our favorite characters and maybe help them with their adventures." I sighed.

"I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yeah, our world doesn't understand us. If we lived in the AniManga Realm, we would finally have a true place to belong; as well as a place to call home," Aya explained. She was calm and peaceful; like always.

I nodded, noticing the time: 11:11 p.m. We made a wish on the time; meaning it might in fact come true. I put my laptop away, wanting to sleep. Aya put hers away too.

As we laid our heads down to sleep, our room changed in appearance. The place looked like it was something out of an anime. The vibrant colors and homey feeling brought smiles to our faces.

"What just happened, Aya?" I asked with interest.

"I don't know, Kashu. Let's go find out." Aya got out of her bad and ran from the room. I followed, wished she wouldn't run off like that.

I found Aya standing still. Frozen, almost. I stood next to her and asked, "Aya? You okay? What's wrong?" I waved my hand in front of her face; even snapped my fingers a couple times.

"August..." she muttered in fear.

"August?" I looked where she was staring, and sure enough: there's August from Black Blood Brothers. August is a criminal and a psychopath.

I grabbed my sister's wrist and pulled her out of August's view. We hid in an abandoned warehouse, hoping he wouldn't follow. Aya was breathing heavily, but slowly. I could tell that she was scared as heck. I was too. August was dangerous and we knew what he was going to become.

"May I help you?" a beautiful, male voice asked.

I looked up and saw Jiro Mochizuki- a.k.a. The Silver Blade.

"My name is Kashu Aido. This is my older sister, Aya. If we intruded, I apologize. We just needed a place to hide. We didn't know if anyone lived here." I explained as calmly as I could without having a heart attack. Jiro was so handsome and beautiful.

"And who are you two hiding from?" He smiled.

"August." Aya whispered.

Jiro lost his smile. He glanced at the window, where August was looking and grinning at us. I hid behind Aya, wishing he would go away.

"I thought he was dead." I mentioned.

"He's an AniManga character, dead or alive. Even if he is dead to the real world, he'll be alive here." Jiro explained while he led us up a flight of stairs.

"What do you mean?" Aya asked in fear.

"Where are we?" I cried out.

Jiro put a hand over our mouths, telling us to be silent without saying to. I closed my eyes, covering my ears with my hands. He moved his hands.

"We have to be dreaming." I sighed as Aya took my hands off my ears.

"You can't be having the same dream as your sister. You two have come to the universe of Anime and Manga. You were brought here because you are needed here. You wanted to be here. You got your wish." Jiro explained in a firm voice.

"What do you mean by…?" Aya didn't finish her question. Someone crashed through the window, grabbing my sister and me. I screamed; Aya screamed as well.

"My master will enjoy you two." He snickered as we flew into the air, toward his master's mansion.

I sat on the floor of a candle lit room. I watched the candles flicker like they were the sun. Aya groaned and I turned to her. She struggled to sit up, so I helped her. We waited for the arrival for this 'Master'. I was afraid. I held onto my sister's arm, but I knew that the fear was because I didn't understand what was happening, not who the master was. I knew perfectly who the master was, but I was afraid of the cold feeling that was surrounding my body.

"Aya, I'm afraid," I said gently.

"You must be joking! You are the one who acts like you are a yanki! How can you be scared?" Aya asked in confusion.

"There is something about this place that is scaring me to freeze! I don't like it, Nee-sama!" I cried out, tears kissing my cheeks.

"Not again with the Japanese horifics. Nee-chan, things will be fine." she hugged me tightly.

"How cute: two sisters hugging. This is priceless." A charming voice filled my ears.

I turned to look behind me, but Aya held me closer to her.

"Don't hurt my little sister!" Aya screamed.

"You see, I have no intention of hurting either if you. It would be a penalty for me to kill two precious girls." the voice said calmly.

I forced myself to look at the man and gasped in surprise: It was Zelman Clock. I blushed blood red.

"My name is Kashu Aido and this is my Nee-sama, Aya Aido. We are honored to meet you Crimson Eyed Zelman." I said in a happy voice while standing up.

"Kashu, be polite. He is an Old Blood, after all. Not to mention that he is the last member of the Fire God Asura's bloodline." Aya rubbed her eyes and stood up.

"It's fine, Aya. In fact, I came here to see if you two were all right. August is trying to make peace with me, but I am unable to allow such a… what's the word?" Zelman led us over to his couch.

"Deranged psycho path interfere with you position at the Company?" Aya suggested.

"Thank you, Miss Aya. Miss Kashu, I have a question for you," he said.

"Yes, Zelman-sama?" I asked.

He smiled a strange smile. "How do you think you and your sister came to this world?"

"Um, I think it is because we wished to come here. Only, it happened so fast that I wasn't thinking why else we would be brought here." I sighed as I sat on his left and Aya sat on his right.

Zelman looked to Aya and asked, "Do you agree with your sister's speculations?"

Aya quickly nodded her head and blushed deep red.

I noticed the growing affection on her eyes. How predictable. In our old world, she was obsessed with Zelman. I knew she meant her feelings for him.

"Zelman-sama, why have you asked us this?" I asked.

"You two were brought here to regain your past. I won't say anymore, but I will say that you must find your answers separately. I am going to take Miss Kashu to Ouran Academy and you must stay in this room until I return. Am I understood, my dear girl?" he touched Aya's cheek.

"Yes, Zelman-sama." She sighed.

"I'll have the car brought around. Kashu, say good-bye to Aya." Zelman left the room for a minute.

"Will you be all right?" Aya asked.

"If this helps us figure out what Zelman-sama means, then I will handle my own. You know that I am rather fond of the Host Club boys." I stood up. I began to walk to the door, but Aya grabbed my arm.

"Be careful, Kashu. I don't want you hurt." Aya almost sounded like Mom.

"Now you chose to worry. Don't, Aya. I will be fine. Good-bye." I sighed as I pulled my arm away and hurried up to the top level of Zelman's mansion.

I saw Zelman waiting for me. I got in his car and sat by the window. Zelman sat next to me and the driver began to drive to Ouran Academy in Tokyo, Japan.


	2. Chapter 2 Kashu

_**Chapter Two- Kashu**_

I gazed at Zelman, admiring his beauty and the warmth that he was generating. I couldn't help but think that I was lucky that I had to go to a different place rather than staying in the Special Zone. His beauty began to entrance me, but he suddenly looked my way. I gasped and turned my attention to the outside view.

"You were staring, Young One. Don't worry, I am used to young girls falling for me, but I will not allow your admiration to be wasted." He said in a strange voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to him. I nearly screamed when he was so close to me. Our faces were almost two inches apart.

"Such angelic beauty you and your sister possess. I think I shall feel the touch of our lips." He kissed me!

I couldn't refuse the touch of his lips on mine, but the fire inside of him burnt my lips. But, I held onto him. He pulled away and looked at me with his crimson eyes. I was out of breath, but he looked like he was just getting started.

"I now have a valid reason to hold you and your sister close to me, but I will see if your sister is ready for my affections." He whispered in my ear.

"Zelman-sama, why are you…." Before I could finish my question, I fell asleep in his arms. His warmth must have knocked me out because I was so cold.

As I opened my eyes again, I noticed that we were not in the car anymore. We were at Ouran Academy, in the third music room. I was in the changing rooms and I saw Zelman next to me.

"Zelman-sama!" I sat up and he looked at me.

"You have finally awoken. Are you feeling all right?" he asked with a smile.

"I am fine, but…" I began to say, but I heard the Host Club nearby.

"Put on your uniform and don't come out until I call your name. Am I clear, Isabella?" he asked.

I nodded; surprised that he called me the name that Dad always called me.

Zelman stood and left the changing room. I put on the uniform that was given to me: black flats, black pants, a white collared shirt, a black tie and a blue jacket with the orange Ouran Academy sign on it. I felt a little strange in the uniform, but I heard a familiar voice, "She's here?"

"Treat her kindly, Otori. If I get a complaint, it's you who will be in penalty." Zelman warned.

"I promise, Zelman Clock." the man promised.

"Isabella, come out here!" Zelman called for me.

I came out of the changing rooms and walked over to the group of dazzling young men next to Zelman. I smiled sweetly and stood next to Zelman.

"My goodness, she is a pretty one, Lord Zelman. You are lucky to have found them first." a boy with blond hair and blue eyes commented kindly.

"Tamaki?" I asked.

"You know who I am?" he asked.

"Yep. I know the names of the entire Host Club." I began naming the boys. I pointed to a little blond boy with brown eyes. "You are Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"You do know my name!" 'Honey-senpai' cheered.

"You're Honey-senpai's cousin, Takashi Morinozuka." I said to a tall, black haired and silver brown eyed boy.

'Mori-senpai' nodded at me.

I turned to the red haired and golden hazel eyed twins. "You are the Hitachiin Twins: Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Can you tell who Kaoru is and who is Hikaru?" They asked in a cute unison.

I pointed to the twin on the left. "You are Hikaru because I heard the mischievous tone in your voice."

"Hey, how can you do that?" Kaoru asked.

"Practice." I said, turning to the brown haired and hazel eyed boy, "You are Haruhi Fujioka, right? You are the girl who broke a vase that was up for 8 million yen and have to work at the Host Club under the disguise of a boy to pay back your debt."

Everyone freaked out.

"How do you know that?" Haruhi asked.

"Knowing that she is from another world, she has seen the anime that is on our show and has memorized the characters and plot very well." the boy with brown eyes and black hair explained.

"That's right. I promise not to tell anyone!" I promised.

"That is good to know. My name is Kyoya Otori and I am your caretaker while you are here, Miss Isabella." Kyoya bowed a little to me.

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai." I sighed.

"Kyoya, if I find out that she has been neglected or that she was made fun of because of her symbol, I will personally see to your death." Zelman growled.

"Of course, Lord Zelman." Kyoya said.

Zelman kissed my forehead and left the room. Kyoya walked up to me and touched my left cheek. I blushed deep red. I pulled away and collected my thoughts. I sighed before asking, "Why would you promise to care for me, Kyoya-senpai, if you don't even know who I am?"

"We all know who you are, Bella. The question is: do YOU know who you are?" Kyoya answered.

"Well... that is my question. I don't know who I and my sister are, but we understand that we were brought to this world to regain our pasts. What pasts and why don't I remember it?" I asked.

"You and your sister were too young to remember. It was the eve of your coordination to become our princesses. You two were kidnapped and your parents were murdered. You and Aya were born in this world and your parents were our rulers/guardians. Aya was the heir and you two were going to become Princess Guardians." Honey-senpai explained in his cute, serious voice.

"Princess? I am a princess?" I asked in disbelief.

"Now, those who kidnapped you two are out to destroy our world and kill us all. All of the people in our world have awaited the return of our princesses," Kaoru said.

"I wish that I knew this sooner. I would have found a way here sooner. I have to find a way to save my world and everyone in it." I said in a strong willed voice.

"Such a capable princess, Isabella is." Tamaki-senpai sighed.

"Why do you guys keep calling my 'Isabella?'?" I asked.

"It is your birth name, my lady." Kyoya and the others bowed to me.

I smiled, but an awful pain shot in my head. I fell into Kyoya's arms and fainted in a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Kashu

_**Chapter 3 Kashu **_

I opened my eyes, only to see darkness. I sat up and noticed I was on a soft bed. I could make out two large windows letting in a bright moonlight and stars were shining like diamonds. I got off my bed and walked over to one of the windows. I looked out among the dark grounds and realized that I was at the Otori Estate. I also noticed that I was in Kyoya's room. I walked back over to the bed and sat down in an attempt to hopefully fall asleep again.

A knock came at the door. I gasped when it opened and turned to see Kyoya closing the door.

"Kyoya-senpai… you scared me." I sighed.

He sat next to me and smiled a little. "My dear princess, you do understand why you are here in this world, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I have to save this world and Aya needs to help me. I still don't understand why we were taken for our parents," I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

"You are still tired, my princess. You should go back to sleep." Kyoya began to move, but I held onto his shirt sleeve.

You see, I have a sort of fear of the dark, but now I can trace it back to the very beginning of my life. I had always shared a room with Aya because of my fear of the dark. I didn't like being alone. I guess I also have attachment issues. All thanks given to my kidnappers, know that I know why.

"Please stay with me until I fall asleep, Kyoya," I whispered softly, not looking up at him.

He sighed. "As you wish, my lady."

He laid me back down on the bed and sat by me until I fell asleep. When I first closed my eyes, I felt Kyoya's kiss on my forehead and he ran his fingers through my hair. I slowly feel asleep, being reminded of a warm hand that did the same to me when I was a baby.

The sun flowed into Kyoya's room, making the place glow. I woke up and remembered quickly where I was. I looked frantically for Kyoya and found him on the couch near his bed, where I had slept. I got out of bed and walked over to the couch. I shook him a little and tried to wake him up.

"Kyoya-senpai… it's time to get ready for school. Please wake up," I gently begged, "I know you are not a morning person, but you still need to get up for school."

Kyoya opened his eyes and looked at my in slight annoyance. He smiled and sat up. I stood up straight and looked down at him.

"If only you hadn't been so scared of the dark…" Kyoya yawned as he stood up.

"Blame my kidnappers." I said.

"Well, school awaits." Kyoya left his room without giving me another glance.

I sighed and saw my school clothes on the couch arm. I got dressed, but I felt a fire burn in my blood. I began to get really angry with Kyoya, but I couldn't show it to him or the others. I really wished that I was with my sister and Zelman. I bet they were having more fun than I was having.


	4. Chapter 4 Aya

Chapter 4

"I wonder why I need to stay in the Special Zone. I want to stay but what's this answer he was talking about?"

Thoughts scrambled around in my head but my sights were focused on the door in front of me. To be honest, I was a little paranoid about it. I didn't want to be a pest to Zelman. I tried to stay calm and distract myself by observing the dark flickering candles around me. Their light entranced me and I drew closer to them until the heat was too intense. I stepped back. _Mr. Zelman created these flames. _The intricate fireplace on the right was the brightest source of fire in the room since there were no windows in the room. I lay down beside the fireplace, warming myself up a little, though I was already warm enough. The soothing warmth for the fireplace made me feel sleepy. My eyes began to slowly shut while my mind relaxed.

"May I enter?"

The voice was soft but enough to startle me out of my daze. The door opened.

My gaze shot up towards the door as a young woman in a tight white coat and skirt walked in.

"Lord Zelman…I…"

She didn't notice me. She was puzzled, looking at the couch in the middle of the room where Zelman sat. She was young, with flowing light brown hair, small rectangular glasses. It gave her an assistant look. Suddenly, I recognized her. She was Zelman's personal assistant, Sayuka Shiramine. Just then, she sharply glanced over to where I was. Her expression was stunned but she collected herself calmly. "If I may ask, who are you?" She asked smoothly, but she still seemed troubled. I became nervous but I answered her openly.

"My name is Aya, Aido. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry I startled you. I am supposed to wait here."

"You are supposed to wait…here? Are you a "prepared" human?" She said, nervously.

I imagined Zelman's fangs piercing my neck, my body numbing but warming with the heat of blood.

"No." I said but it seemed like I shouted. Sayuka became a little calmer all of a sudden and stopped staring at me.

"You aren't a vampire, are you?" She asked, looking wary.

"No." I responded.

"Are you with the Company?" Sayuka's expression changed from distressed to grave. Her look made me feel uncomfortable.

"The Company? I don't know" I mouthed silently.

"Why are you here in Lord Zelman's private room?" She was serious but she still seemed trouble. "

"Mr. Zelman told me that I must remain in this room…for my protection...until he returns." I hugged my legs close to me. Sayuka began to tremble and she seemed uneasy.

"I… see." She stuttered.

"You harbor feelings for Mr. Zelman." Sayuka blushed as I said Zelman's name.

"I am personal assistant to Lord Zelman and I….."

"You love Mr. Zelman…. but he may think you are only attracted to his appearance." I stated calmly, looking at her intensely.

Sayuka looked upset, blushing in embarrassment.

"My master has lived 800 years, being the only survivor of the Asura bloodline, and the powerful possessor of the Eye Ignite." She lowered her head. "When he thirsts, I want him to summon me, and only me. I am such a fool. He acts like he doesn't care about anyone but he always carries out his responsibilities."

"He wants to be free." I stated. "I guess Mr. Zelman and I have similar interests."

The doors to the room suddenly broke open, sending rushing hot air into the room. The heat pricked my skin like small needles. The candles around us flickered slightly. Sayuka and I turned sharply towards the doorway. Zelman appeared, striding in with a usual grin on his face.

"Oh, Sayuka. Did you find more information?" He walked up to Sayuka.

"Yes, Lord Zelman." She uttered.

Zelman collapsed on his couch and relaxed himself. Sayuka stayed silent. I watched Zelman from the fireplace. I was pretty sure that he noticed me when he walked in but he hadn't looked at me at all. Sayuka gave me a glance of uncertainly.

"Sayuka." Zelman laid his head back against the couch.

Sayuka turned to Zelman. "The Silver Blade has been causing a disturbance in the Special Zone, according to the Company."

"Heh. Interesting." Zelman snickered.

"It appears he is going after the Kowloon Children and the Black Snake. He has been resisting the Company….." Sayuka was cut off.

"Black Snake evaded me once before, but can Silver Blade finish her off?"

"Pardon sir?" Sayuka muttered.

"Thank you Sayuka." Zelman crimson eyes hit hers and she blushed red.

Zelman shrugged from exhaustion.

"Aya."

His eyes fell on me.

"Come here please."

My eyes gazed at him, widening as he stared at me with his beautiful crimson eyes.

_Was he going to reveal my answer; my purpose in the Special Zone? _I thought to myself. Both of my feet had fallen asleep from lying still by the fireplace for too long. When I had made my way over to Zelman, and stood before him, I had become too grow nervous.

"Please sit."

I obeyed. I stayed still and timid.

"Your sister made it safely to Ouran Academy so you needn't worry. She will be protected there." Zelman didn't look concerned in any way so I wasn't as worried. I was glad Kashu was safe.

"That's good. I am happy that she can make new friends. I hope she enjoys herself." I commented.

Zelman looked like he was deep in thought. "As for you, Aya, a meeting has been called discussing where you will be staying in the Special Zone. The Council has ordered it."

"What? I thought I would be staying in the mansion with you. I thought that it had already been arranged." I asked surprised.

"There is a problem." Zelman was serious. This made me feel nervous.

"What problem?" I asked.

Zelman leaned close, laying a gentle warm hand against my cheek.

"Don't worry." He said, softly.

I couldn't help but blush. He smiled smugly.

_I wonder what the problem is…and the fact that he won't tell me my purpose in the Special Zone had begun to eat away at me._ "Mr. Zelman….I…" I whispered.

"I'm going out." Mr. Zelman leaned up from the couch, and shot himself from the couch across the room and onto the ground below. He walked to the door with ease.

"But Lord Zelman….." Sayuka whined.

"Aya, I am admitting you in the care of the Company for now. Sayuka will take you to the Compromiser. I will see you…soon." Zelman closed the door behind him with a loud click, leaving Sayuka and I baffled.

_I wonder where he's off to." _

Sayuka faced me with a earnest expression. "Please follow me, miss."

I sat up from the couch and followed Sayuka out of the room. We walked down the dim narrow hallway and almost tripped. Sayuka ignored me. We came to a room that was slightly larger than Zelman's room. I remembered this room as well as the last one. We were now in the room where Zelman had met Jiro, Kotaro, and Mimiko for the first time. A woman sat on one of the couches in front of us. She appeared confused. Once Sayuka shut the door behind us, the woman turned and stood from her seat. She had short spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes. I recognized her. When she laid her eyes on me, her expression became confident. I became nervous and shy. She held out her hand.

"I am Mimiko Katsuragi. Nice to meet you." She greeted with a smile.

"I am Aya Aido. I know who you are. You brought Jiro and Kotaro into the Special Zone." I said with a slight smile.

"Uh, how do you know that?" She asked in embarrassment.

"I watched the anime. You're a very strong person, Miss Mimiko." I whispered in her ear.

Mimiko smiled at me, nodded at Sayuka and grabbed me by the hand, tugging me towards the door. She opened it and rushed through, while I flailed behind her. I caught a glimpse of Sayuka's straight face before the door slammed shut. Mimiko flung me down the halls of the house along with her until we reached the bottom. She pulled me through the giant doors of Zelman's mansion and into the courtyard. The statue angel caught my eye. Its intricacy and beauty captivated me. I loved the statue and the breath-taking mansion. I would have really liked to stay here at the mansion with Zelman though I didn't want to be a burden to him. I didn't want to cause problems. I knew there would be problems. Not only Zelman lives at the mansion. Coven members live at the mansion too. After all, Zelman is supposedly their leader. My mixed feelings were confusing me deeply.

"Miss Aya."

I turned towards Mimiko. "Yes." I said, still out of breath from being pulled down the hallways.

"The Company has organized a meeting between the Council members of the Special Zone. It's almost that time already." Mimiko's look was determined.

"Am I attending the meeting?" I questioned.

"Yeah, the meeting is all about you!" She said loudly. Mimiko seemed concerned though. I hoped it wasn't about me but I soon knew it was. "There is another problem." The sudden voice startled me. I turned sharply towards the rough voice. It was Cain Warlock, attendant to Lord Dragon Sei.

I followed Miss Mimiko and Mr. Cain submissively as not to cause trouble. I didn't pay much attention to our surroundings until I was led to a pair of large doors and they opened. As I walked into the room alone, I noticed the room was also fairly dark like Mr. Zelman's private room though it was lit by many candles. The Vampire Council sat in a circle around the room. Zelman was there and he grinned when he noticed me. The Council stared at me, making me feel more nervous then I already was. I trembled. When I saw each one of their faces, I remembered them. There was Zhang Lei Kao, the Chairman Jinnai Shogo, Lord Dragon Sei, Zelman, and Cain Warlock who had just sat down. He must have followed me in without me noticing. Everyone looked concerned of me, but Zelman simply smiled, deviously as he always does. Suddenly, the Chairman spoke.

"Miss Aya, please sit." He asked seriously.


	5. Chapter 5 Aya

Chapter 5

I trusted these vampires because they all were acquainted with Mimiko and Jiro so I wasn't frightened.

"You are aware of why you were called here, Miss Aya?" The Chairman looked concerned.

"Oh, umm…" I stuttered.

"We are here to discuss the whereabouts of where you will be staying here in the Special Zone." Cain Warlock grumbled from where he sat beside Zelman.

"From what we've heard, you have been staying at Zelman's mansion, have you not?" The Chairman asked.

"Yes." I said nervously. Being the main center of attention made me bothered me but after my answer, all eyes shifted to Zelman.

"You allowed a human into your house?" Cain questioned, angrily but mostly out of surprise.

"It really bothers you that much Cain. I was simply providing a house for a certain human." Zelman smiled over to Cain which made Cain even more agitated.

"You didn't drink from her, did you?" Sei asked with worry.

"No Sei, I assure you, I didn't." Zelman answered, quietly.

"We are aware of the Coven's activities and the potential risk of Miss Aya staying within your household." Sei said, with ease.

I was speechless but Sei was right.

"I can't argue with that." Zelman said, as he leaned back in his chair.

"We can not afford to let a human stay in our houses as it will cause trouble. Humans live in the Special Zone along with vampires but you have no place to stay here in the Special Zone. You may have to leave." Cain Warlock said, with a strong tone.

"We are very sorry, Miss Aya, but those are the rules of the Special Zone." Sei said remorsefully.

"Miss Aya does have a purpose for being here in the Special Zone. She will find out soon enough." Zelman remarked, slyly.

"That's not good enough, Zelman!" Cain shouted.

"For now, Miss Aya will stay with Miss Mimiko Katsuragi." The Chairman said, sternly.

"Yes." Mimiko suddenly appeared behind me. I almost jumped. She had just been let in the room.

"Other problems have begun to arise as well, as a human will only further our problems." Cain said, growling with frustration. &nb sp; Everyone in the room was silent.

"Miss Aya, you will go with Miss Katsuragi now, and matters will be discussed later." The Chairman said.

Mimiko grabbed my hand and pulled me gently out of the room. As the meeting room's doors closed, I saw Zelman appear frustrated. Maybe because he really had no say in the meeting at all just like me. Mimiko stopped when the doors closed behind us.

"Don't worry," She said, positively, I am sure you will be able to stay in the Special Zone. For now though, you can stay with me." I stared at her, smiled, and nodded with approval. I looked to the floor before she tugged me along.

"The Council is right. It wouldn't be a good idea to put me in a house of vampires. I would cause too much trouble for Zelman." I exclaimed to Mimiko.

"You really seem to like Zelman Clock, don't you? Strange… so does Kotaro. He did protect us from Cassa that one time." Mimiko smiled brightly but seemed a little confused. I stared into Mimiko's eyes.

"Mr. Zelman took in me and my little sister. I owe him everything for protecting my sister and me."

"So why did you come to the Special Zone, Miss Aya?" Mimiko asked, glancing at me.

"I am supposed to find this purpose in the Special Zone, as does my sister at Ouran Academy. We were both taken here but had to be separated for now." I stated.

"I see." Mimiko said softly.

Mimiko and I were outside now, walking through the park. She had already let my hand go now I was the one clenching her hand. I let go but continued following her.

"Where's Jiro and Kotaro?" I asked.

"Jiro's being reckless as usual and Kotaro is at my apartment waiting for us." Mimiko said, with a hint of anger, most likely directed at Jiro.

"Jiro's after the Kowloon children." I guessed. Mimiko turned to me, eyes sharpened and nodded. "That figures."

"Mimi!" A shrill but small voice yelled. Kotaro appeared, racing through passerbys to get to us. He was happily excited.

"Kotaro, what did I say about waiting for me at the apartment. It's still dangerous in the Special Zone, you know?" Mimiko was frustrated but soon lightened up.

"Hello Kotaro." I smiled at him. Kotaro gazed up at me, and then smiled too. "Hi. What's your name?" He said, sweetly.

"It's Aya." I leaned down to face him.

"Hey Aya, you're the one who's staying with Mr. Zelman, aren't you?" Kotaro said with anticipation.

"Well, I was but now I guess I'm going to stay with Miss Mimiko." I said.

"So are Brother and I. We're like a family!" Kotaro shouted happily.

"It'll be a little cramped but I guess it'll work out." Mimiko said with a sigh.

"I hope this won't be too much trouble for you." I said.

Though the Council did assign me to Mimiko, I didn't want to make things worse for her by imposing her. She had Jiro and Kotaro to worry about. Things were becoming worse. The Kowloon children had begun to make their move Though, Jiro defeated the Kowloon King years ago, and his ashes were still buried in the 11th yard. It had to be constantly protected by the Company.

"Don't worry." Mimiko smiled. Mimiko took both of us to her apartment, which wasn't too far away. She helped me get settled in and I asked Mimiko if I could rest for a while. She didn't mind. She pulled out some blankets and let me lay down on her bed while she called her office. I thanked her. Kotaro was restless, but he somehow managed to collapse into the blankets next to me. I didn't mind. I was half-asleep when he fell fast asleep. Kotaro seemed like acute little brother figure to me. I felt like I wanted to protect him no matter what.

I woke. I assumed I hadn't been sleeping for very long. I leaned up to look for a clock. Mimiko's clock was in pieces. I assumed that Jiro was the one who broke it. He doesn't know how to work most technology. I had heard from Kotaro. I looked beside me and sure enough, Kotaro was still there sleeping soundly. He didn't utter a noise or even snore. I would have never gone to sleep if he had. I soon noticed that Mimiko was gone. Why did she leave? Did she go off to find Jiro, or did she leave for a meeting? She was a Compromiser after all. She couldn't abandon her duties because of us. I crawled out of my covers, one by one. This stirred Kotaro. He woke up as well.

"Aya." He yawned.

"Kotaro, Mimiko's gone. Do you know where she might be going?" I asked.

He shook his head.

I went to the bathroom to clean up and fix my hair. Kotaro stood right by the door.

"I want to go see Mimi. She might need our help." Kotaro announced.

"But Kotaro, Mimiko might want us to remain here till she gets back." I stated.

"I know." He mumbled. His sad frown made me start to rethink. I didn't want to stay here either until Mimiko got back. There were just too many things going on.

"I guess we could go out for a little while, as long as we're both careful. We can't make a scene. I don't know where Mimiko might be though." I explained.

"We'll find Mimi. I'm sure of it." Kotaro cheered.

"Ok then."

Kotaro and I walked out of Mimiko apartment and went down to the lobby. We continued down the streets, watching passer bys with interest. The Special Zone was larger than I thought it was. "Miss Aya." Kotaro spoke.

"Yes, Kotaro." I responded.

"Are you with Company like Mimi is?" Kotaro stared at me with his wide blue eyes. He was so cute.

"What do you mean. Kotaro?" I asked him with interest.

"Well, it's just that Mimi works for the Company, and she helps vampires like me and Brother.

I pondered what he said. "Kotaro, I don't work for the Company and I'm not a vampire either but I do want to live here in the Special Zone with you and the others. My younger sister is away right now, so I have to do my best here on my own." I thought about Kashu. I wondered if she was doing alright and enjoying herself.

"But me, Mimi, and Brother are your friends. And Mr. Zelman wants to help too." Kotaro's large childish smile comforted me.

I laughed. "Yes."

"Kotaro."

The voice startled me but it was familiar.

"Brother!" Kotaro yelled, happily. I was surprised. It was Jiro, Jiro Mochizuki. He stuck out with his large red hat and cape. He also carried an umbrella since he was very sensitive to the sunlight. His sharp eyes landed on me. "Miss Aya?" He seemed shocked. He bowed. I watched puzzled. &nb sp; "Mr. Mochizuki." I said politely.

"You can call me Jiro." He said, holding up his hand, smiling.

"Okay." I said, lowly.

"Kotaro, where's Mimiko? She should be with you." Jiro asked Kotaro, who responded in a panic.

"When we woke, she was gone. Do you think she was kidnapped?"

"Calm down, Kotaro, she most likely has work." I said, reassuring him.

"Nevertheless. You two shouldn't be wandering the streets on your own." He turned towards Kotaro. "How many times have I told you that, Kotaro?"

Kotaro looked fearful, holding his head down. Jiro was frightening. I was afraid Jiro would punish him.

"I can't discipline you now though. There are humans around. It might cause more trouble for Mimiko too. But Kotaro, please don't do this again." Jiro looked sympathetic as he stared intently at Kotaro. "I warn you as well, Miss Aya." He shot a angry glance at me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, bowing my head.

"Miss Aya, do you know of the Kowloon Children?" Jiro stared at me, grimly.

Why would he ask me this? "Yes I do. I know everything that has happened so far or at least what I've been told." I answered.

Jiro seemed startled by my information. "Everything?"

I nodded.

Jiro's gaze turned into a serious look. "Don't get involved with them."

"You don't have to tell me that, Jiro." I said in a soft-spoken tone.

"Brother? Mimi's going to have Aya live with us. Won't it be fun?" Kotaro chanted, excited. Kotaro sure got to the blunt point.

"What? Won't it be a tight fit? Does Mimiko know about this?" Jiro asked, trying to hide his misfortune. Jiro wasn't too happy. I was a human after all. I hope I wouldn't cause trouble. I hoped Jiro would warm up to me.

"Kotaro, remember it's only temporary until I find a place to live on my own." I explained. Kotaro sulked.

"Since Miss Mimiko is busy, could we please walk around the Special Zone, for a little longer, Jiro?" I asked, anxiously. He said no, probably because he had to walk around in the hot sun longer. He was steaming like a hot pancake. I begged him and he said no continually.

"Brother, please." Kotaro intruded. He stared at Jiro. "…Just for a while."

"Fine, Kotaro." Jiro gave in.

I hugged Kotaro happily. We all wandered around down the streets until we came to the park. There were markets among the small lake and many people were friendly. Jiro was steaming a lot more than before, physically and emotionally.

"I'm sorry, Brother; I know you're sensitive to the sun." Kotaro looked back at his brother, whimpering.

"It's ok Kotaro. I'm just glad you're having fun." Jiro smiled, nervously.

Jiro collapsed among the shade when we arrived at a grassy area. He wasn't anxious and angry anymore. He pulled his hat down and relaxed. Kotaro and I spread ourselves out on the cool green grass and looked up at the trees. I turned my face to Jiro. He seemed like he was sleeping.

Suddenly I heard a noise, like the sound of a gunshot. I sat up and looked around. There were no people in our area of the park. Where was the sound coming from? Jiro and Kotaro were on their feet alongside me. Just then, the trunk of the tree beside me exploded. The rest came toppling down. In a split second, Jiro had grabbed both me and Kotaro and whisked us out of the area. Some ways away, he let us go, turned, and disappeared, leaving us dumbfounded.

"Someone was shooting at us. Did you see who it was, Kotaro?" I was so confused.

"Oh, Brother." Kotaro stared off into space, though his eyes were fixed ahead. He faced me with a serious but sad look. "It was that man, August."


	6. Chapter 6 Aya

Chapter 6

Kotaro and I left the park where we last saw Jiro. Firing commenced and I needed to get Kotaro out of there safely. I was a little angry at Jiro for leaving us to go fight that idiot, August but I knew that he was just trying to help us get away. We walked through the city, trying to figure out what we were going to do next. I wondered if we should try to find Mimiko's apartment. Though I was a little frightened, Kotaro wasn't scared at all. There were many things to be afraid of at this point. Zelman had told me that "although the Special Zone may seem safe, it is still infested with rogue vampires and even criminal humans." That alone, made me feel uneasy.

" Aya, I'm hungry." Kotaro whimpered. His stomach rumbled.

"I'm sorry, Kotaro, but I'm broke." I grumbled.

"Awwwwww."

"We can find the Company building. If we do that, we can find Mimiko." I suggested.

"Yeah." Kotaro began to start to run ahead of me.

"Wait Kotaro! We're not even sure if we can find it!" I chased after him.

Come on Aya! We can find it!" He shouted happily.

I couldn't keep up with him. He could easily wriggle through the crowd because of his size. I soon lost him. This made me incredibly nervous because now I really was by myself.

I knew no one on the streets, which made me reluctant to ask for directions. I continued through the crowd, growing tired of the constant shoving and pushing. Today sure was busy. I escaped into a narrow empty alley. I was sure someone from the crowd had pushed me though I was glad to be out of that mass. I didn't really know what I was going to do. The people who were supposed to be with me weren't. I couldn't even find a way back to Miss Mimiko's house. I felt hopeless. Maybe someone would come find me. I thought on that. I missed Kashu. I wished she was here with me. I wished she could help me. God help me.

"Excellent." A sly voice hissed in my ear. I felt cold. A cloth was pressed to my mouth and I was blindfolded. My heartbeat raced and I was held still. Then, I was taken.

I awoke in a dark place. Was I still blindfolded? I couldn't see anything, not even my hands. More or less I couldn't move my hands at all. They were tied behind me. I couldn't scream. My mouth was still tightly bound by a cloth. I couldn't tell because of the pure darkness. I tried to move my body but I ended up slamming my head against a wall. I realized my feet were tied too. I tried to move again. This time my feet hit a wall. _Don't tell me. _I struggled to sit up but my head bumped hard into another wall above. _I was in a box! _I realized. _Those kidnappers put me in a box! _This made me frightened and angry. _What are they going to do with me? Sell me? _Suddenly the box abruptly tipped, causing me to tilt roughly. I slammed into something else this time. It wasn't a wall. It was something soft with a beating heart. _It was a living being!_

"So they're in there?" A voice said. It was male and was coming from outside the box.

"Yeah, I think this will be good, don't you think?" said another voice.

"Miss Cassandra knows he is powerful. This may draw him to our side." The voices spoke loudly, and they were all male. _Cassandra? What's going on? _My thoughts raced. _Who's "he"? Do they mean Jiro? Are they trying to blackmail Jiro with me?_

"The Silver Blade will come soon" The voice was August's. He must have escaped from Jiro. Suddenly, I heard cracks and splinting noises around the crate. The top of the crate broke off and two men looked down at me. I couldn't see their faces clearly because of the dim light. Suddenly I saw their grins. Fangs protruded from their lips. They were vampires! They smiled at me with evil looks. One of them removed my gag and covered my mouth with their hand. Another removed my blindfold. The two vampires grabbed the side of my collar and hoisted me up in the air.

"This one's awake." They said. I squinted down at them, while their grip pained me. I saw their faces. One had spiky black hair, brown eyes, and an angry expression. The other had blue eyes that peered at me through a sinister face. I was afraid of them.

"You sure are one pathetic human, getting lost like that." One said.

"You two, don't be too rough. We need her." Another vampire, a bit older than the other two said. The two vampires shoved me to the ground where I hit my head on the crate. The older vampire grinned.

"Easy… you two." He said.

I felt the back of my head bleeding. _These vampires were not like Jiro and Zelman. They were weak compared them._

"You weaklings don't stand a chance against Jiro!" I shouted, angrily.

"Who are you calling a weakling?" hollered one of the vampires. He kicked me in the side. I was a weak powerless fragile human who couldn't defend herself. How could I? They're vampires. I couldn't throw away my life like this. I had to do something. But what?

Suddenly, one of the vampires struck me on the back of the head. My vision began to falter as I began to slip asleep in great pain. The vampire didn't hit me hard enough. My mind was half-asleep but my vision was still there. I saw them all. The vampires stared at me, smiling, grinning, and laughing. I was tired and I wanted to fall asleep but somehow I couldn't. I was waiting for someone, anyone but I knew no one would come. Jiro might. He's after August. I couldn't see August. I wanted to fall asleep.

"So….this is where you've all been hiding?" A familiar voice broke through all the commotion in a split second. Everyone was silent. The faces of the vampires were all afraid. _Did Jiro come to kill them? _I pondered painfully.

"Why….Why…are you here?" One of the vampires stuttered, nervously.

"How rude…And it seems I am not the only one you are being rude to." The voice said, menacingly.

"Lord, we have prepared two humans for you. Please take them." The old vampire spoke softly.

"You order me?" The voice scoffed.

"But Lord…!" The vampires shouted.

There was a shock of intense heat that warmed my face. Cinders burnt my skin and woke me up from the dizziness.

"I have no use for accursed weaklings. You set up this whole thing just to provoke Silver Blade. How pathetic." The voice said, irritated.

I gazed around, feeling the heat disappear. There were ashes around the room, where each vampire had stood. My skin trembled. "Who?"

"Miss Aya." A warm hand touched my cold arm. My blurry vision was faint but I saw Zelman. He stared at me with his crimson eyes. His gaze made me feel even more tired. My head throbbed and blood trickled down the side of my neck. "You're supposed to be with the Compromiser." Zelman grinned. I didn't speak. My head hurt too much. I was too weak. Zelman continued to stare at me. There wasn't much he could do.

"Zelman…" I whimpered.

"The Kowloon Children are such a pest…. using me and Silver Blade like this. The Black Snake must have staged this."

_Cassa must have used the Coven to try to get Zelman on her side. Jiro would have arrived and thought Zelman was on her side! _

I stared up at Zelman. He smiled, smugly.

"Mr. Zelman, please change me." I whispered.

Zelman fixed his eyes to mine. "Hmm?"


	7. Chapter 7 Kashu

_**Chapter Seven- Kashu (Isabella)- Four Weeks Later**_

School life wasn't the way I wanted. The Host Club was too much like a family to be considered a good club to be in during school. Tamaki and Kyoya were the parents and the rest of us were the kids. I was getting so homesick that I even had to be excused from class one day because of it. I wanted to see my Nee-sama and Zelman so much that even a glance over at Haruhi made me sick.

Kyoya wasn't helping that much. He didn't even give me a second glance most of the time when we were not in school hours or when the Host Club wasn't going on. He only treated me like a princess when he was in "host mode." He was as cold and shadow-like as in the anime and it was ticking me off.

"Maybe I should just get out of here," I muttered to myself during the after hours of the Host Club. No one was paying attention to me and I was so close to the door.

Taking the opportunity, I ran for the door and hurried to the front of the school. No one chased after me. I ran to town and quickly bought some regular clothes to disguise myself. I got jeans, a cute blue blouse, a jean jacket and black boots. I looked normal now. I walked farther into town and tried to decide where to go. I couldn't go back to Kyoya's mansion or the Special Zone; I would be sent back to school.

'_I guess I will enroll in a new school. I know the perfect school._' I thought to myself as I headed in the direction of the school of my choice: Cross Academy! It was a school that had two types of classes: The Day Class and The Night Class. The Day Class students were normal teens who lived in the school's Sun Dorms. The Night Class was a group of elite, beautiful students who live in the school's Moon Dorms. The Night Class students are like celebrities at the school, but there is a secret that the Day Class students are unaware of: The entire Night Class is a group of vampires following Kaname Kuran. Kaname is a pureblood vampire lord among all vampires.

I arrived at the school and walked straight to the headmaster's office. The headmaster of Cross Academy is ex-vampire hunter Kaien Cross. He went from a hunter of vampire to a pacifist and educator of young vampires to build a bridge of peace between vampires and humans. He was a hero to me in that way. He was also very funny and entertaining.

I stood outside of his office, building up my courage to knock on the door. When I did, I stood there for a few minutes before I heard Headmaster Cross said, "Come in."

I opened the door and walked into his office. The headmaster sat at his desk and smiled at me. I smiled back and closed the door behind me.

"Hello, young one. I am guessing you are the Princess Guardian, Isabella. Welcome to Cross Academy, my lady. How may I help you?" he asked in his fun filled voice.

"I wish to enroll here at Cross Academy as a Day Class student." I answered sweetly.

"Well, I think that we have room for another Day Class student. I must warn you: things can get pretty chaotic around here." He laughed.

"Because of your precious vampire students, Headmaster Cross?" I quizzed him.

He became serious, but still smiled at me. "I see that you truly the younger Princess Guardian, young Isabella. You know the secret that I have kept for so long. I do have a condition to your enrollment," he said.

"What do you require, Headmaster?" I asked.

"I would like you to become a school guardian and I will adopt you as my daughter. I am your godfather, after all. I will personally oversee your training and teach you of my pacifist ways toward vampires." He explained in a father like voice.

"My… my godfather?" I asked.

He stood up and I ran to him for a hug. He hugged me, nearly squishing me. I was happy to find my family and my homesickness lowered very quickly as I became a member of the Cross Family.

I stood in front of Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu, my fellow school guardians. I was dressed in the Day Class uniform: a white long sleeve collared shirt with a red tie tied in a free flowing bow, a black jacket with gray line designs, and a black knee length petal skirt, black knee high socks and brown boots. Yuki dressed in the same uniform and Zero wore the Day Class male uniform: a white long sleeve collared shirt with a red tie, a black vest, a black jacket with gray line designs that he wore unbuttoned and black pants with gray lines down the sides of the legs and brown shoes with black socks.

Zero glared at me, sort of turning away from me and showing off a silver chain that connected to his vest. I tilted my head a little bit, wondering how no one noticed his 'Bloody Rose' gun in the gun holder on the left side of his chest. I thought the silver chain matched his short silver hair and light lavender eyes. On his neck was the Cross Academy symbol that he didn't seem too happy about.

Yuki had shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to sparkle every time she smiled. She wore a Cross Academy necklace and she was smiling like an angel at me.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Isabella. I am your new sister," Yuki said in her sweet voice.

'At least she likes me,' I thought to myself. "Just call me Bella, Yuki. It is easier to remember," I replied gently as I smiled back, "I am going to like going to school here."

Zero smirked at me, but he also hissed at me.

"Is there something wrong, Zero?" I asked him, reaching out to touch him.

He slapped my hand away and ran out of the room. I stared after him, nearly crying.

"Don't let him get to you. He is just a little grumpy." Yuki sighed. "Come on, I want you to meet Kaname-senpai!"

Yuki took hold of my hand and we ran to the School Building. There, we met up with the headmaster. He looked so happy, as usual.

"Bella, I finished the paperwork! You are officially my daughter!" he announced as he tried to hug me, but he tripped before he could.

"Headmaster?" Yuki asked.

"Father?" I asked. I helped him off the floor. He hug attacked me.

"See, Yuki? She called me 'Father'! Why can't you?" he whined.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuki cried out.

I noticed the boy who looked about eighteen near us. He had short brown hair and dark red eyes with a brown tint in them. He looked very kind and handsome, but I saw a little sadness in his eyes.

"Kaname Kuran, the pureblood lord of vampires?" I guessed coolly.

Kaname looked at me with curiosity and and surprise filled his sad eyes. "You must be Isabelle. It is nice to meet you," he said sweetly.

I bowed a little to him and replied, "Thank you, Kaname-senpai."

"Such a polite girl you are. Are your fighting skills at the same level?" Kaname asked.

"I don't think of myself as a fighter, senpai. I was never really a fighter." I admitted quietly.

"Yes, that is what you are. You are the Princess Guardian of Love. Anyway, both guardians must know how to fight." Headmaster Cross informed me.

A strange sense in my heart went off. I flipped forward as Zero tried to slash my back with a katana. I landed in a kneeling position, looking back at Zero. He got into a fighting position. Kaname-senpai, Yuki and Headmaster moved out of the way as Zero charged at me. Yuki threw my new weapon at me and I opened it. It was moon silver and was smoothed to perfection. I smiled at the weapon and whispered, "Silver-Blood Rod."

Before Zero could catch me off guard, I guarded with Silver-Blood and we began to fight. My five senses strengthened greatly and with my hearing, I could hear Zero's irregularly fast beating heartbeat. He really wanted to hurt me.

Zero tossed the katana aside and brought out his gun. I threw my rod aside and kicked the gun out of his hands. I flipped backward and caught the gun in my right hand. When Zero got over to me I pointed the gun at his forehead. He smirked at me and grabbed onto my right wrist.

"You should out more strength into holding a gun. Also, you have great fighting skills for a beginner. Someone could easily mistake you for a hunter," he said, making smile a little.

I tightened my grip on the gun and wouldn't let go.

"That's better, but may I have my gun back?" he asked.

"Come on, Bella. Give Zero his gun back before he gets mad." Headmaster Cross said in a small voice as he hid behind Yuki.

I let go of the gun and Zero took it from me.

"Why were you so hostile earlier? Was it because you were supposed to help me with my fighting?" I asked gently.

"Least just say that your aura isn't a pleasant one to me." He walked away from me and hurried off.

"My aura… what does that mean?" I asked myself.

"He'll get used to it. Come on, Bella. You must be tired. I'll take you to where your room is." Yuki said.

We walked to the headmaster's private living area and she showed me my room there. The small room reminded me of my room in the other world. The walls had an elegant design that reflected some dim lights. Silk curtains hung from the big window and a twin sized bed stood on the left side of the window. A desk that was set up with pens, pencils, textbooks and a desk lamp was on the right of the window. A little chair was at the desk for me to be able to work at the desk. I looked in the dresser and saw that Yuki had stocked me with a lot of clothes.

I sighed and lay on my bed, falling asleep in my uniform. I was dreaming peacefully until I began dreaming about Zero and Kyoya. They were fighting over me, but I couldn't help but feel happy that I was being fought over. Only, could it be any weirder that Zero won the fight? AND MY HEART? It is just strange that I only know Zero from his character in _**Vampire Knight**_ and now I was choosing him over Kyoya in my dreams… awkward.


	8. Chapter 8 Kashu

_**Chapter Eight- Isabella (Kashu)**_

I sat next to Yuki in class, but Zero sat behind me. The dream I had was freaking me out and I couldn't even look at Zero without blushing. To keep myself occupied during class, I began to write again. I began writing a story for Yuki since I wanted to give her a present, but I couldn't help but feel that Zero was glaring at me. Yuki looked at him for me and whispered, "I think he is looking at you because he likes you."

I blushed bright pink and nearly hit Yuki. "Why would he like me?" I hissed in a harsh whisper.

"You never know!" Yuki smiled at me.

Everyone began to freak out when Headmaster Cross came into the classroom, holding a very familiar envelope in his hand. I stood up in a flash and darted down to him. I snatched the letter and looked at the sender's name.

"You knew right away it was for you, didn't you Bella?" Headmaster Cross asked.

I didn't answer. I ripped the letter open and read:

"_Dear Princess Isabella,_

_ You think you can hide forever, but you can't. Zelman Clock placed you in my care and when you ran away I noticed that I had neglected my duties. The Host Club, as well as myself, are coming to retrieve you from Cross Academy. You may be the Headmaster's daughter now, but I am still going to make things right with you._

_Kyoya Otori; P.S. If you run away again, I will find out where you are."_

Kyoya's words buzzed in my brain with anger and fear. I had made a home at Cross Academy. I wasn't going back. Kyoya would just have to suffer Zelman's wrath. I couldn't return with Kyoya. Not when I had fallen again and had a family.

Later that night, I was patrolling the school buildings with Zero. Yuki was patrolling the Sun Dorms. I felt a little strange in Zero's presence and I knew that his aura should have scared me. Only, I was the same as him. I knew I was, but I was not going to tell him that. I kept quiet to keep Zero from running off.

"Who was the letter from? You seemed irritated after you read it." Zero suddenly asked in an annoyed tone.

I gasped, freezing in my tracks. I felt scared and I watched Zero turn to look at me.

"Did the person say something to scare you?" Zero walked up to me and looked straight into my eyes.

"His name is Kyoya Otori. He is seventeen and is suppose to be my 'caretaker' because Zelman Clock placed me in his care. Things were fine at first, but we soon grew apart and he began to neglect me. I ran away and hoped that he wouldn't find me. I was also very homesick there. Everything reminded me of my older sister." I felt tears on my eyes, but Zero took me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"Don't cry, Bella. You shouldn't cry. It doesn't suit you." he whispered in my ear.

My throat began to burn. I looked at him and touched his tattoo on his neck. He sighed, probably knowing what I wanted.

"You are Zelman's protégée and he must have changed you while he took you to Ouran. I knew that your aura was a vampire's aura, but I thought you were unaware of it. His power is strong in your body. It feels like fire. When you were kidnapped, you and your sister were turned into humans to throw off the trail. Zelman knew you two right away and took immediate action. He is your vampire master and I... I can't find the will to kill you. It would be a great sin." Zero explained in a soft voice.

I noticed that our lips were only centimeters away from each other.

"You knew I was a vampire. That's why you hated me when we first met." I muttered.

Zero's lips claimed mine in a heated kiss. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine, but my fire blood began to burn. It was then that I heard a gun shot. It was coming straight at us. Zero broke the kiss and pushed me to the ground. The bullet from the shot smashed through the window and hit the wall. I gripped onto Zero and we stood up.

"Shouldn't we go see where that came from?" I asked.

Zero nodded in anger and we hurried to the courtyard. Yuki was there waiting for us.

"Yuki! Are you all right? Are you hurt?" I cried out as as we got to her.

"I'm fine, but the Secret Police Force of the Otori Family has come to take you away. The Ouran Host Club has followed them!" Yuki answered in an annoyed tone.

"And we are not leaving without her." Kyoya's voice filled the area.

The three of us got our weapons out: Yuki- The Artemis Rod; Zero- The Bloody Rose Gun; Me- The Silver-Blood Rod. We took our battle positions as the Host Club and Secret Police surrounded us.

"I'm not being taken without a fight," I hissed at Kyoya.

"It's not going to be an easy fight," Mori-senpai said.

"I'll manage." I grinned.

"You'll get hurt." Honey-senpai warned as he took position in front of me.

"You don't know that." I answered.

"This seems to be an unfair fight." Kaname-senpai's voice said as the Night Class appeared along me and the other two guardians.

"Here to help?" Zero asked.

"Isabella wants to be here. We should at least obey her wishes." Kaname answered.

"Men, get Isabella Cross!" Kyoya ordered.

"At the ready, everyone!" I shouted, lunging at Mori-senpai.


	9. Chapter 9 Aya

Chapter 9~ Moments after Aya's last chapter

"Zelman, please change me." The words were hard to get out but Zelman simply stared at me with surprise. I felt vulnerable; beaten inside and out. I turned my gaze from Zelman and stared at the ground. I felt hopeless. Zelman watched me, impassively.

"I am so weak. I can't even defend myself." I held my knees close to my body. "I am just a burden to you and everyone else." As I held my head down, Zelman lurched over me and evened his face to mine. His face drew closer to mine. He reached out his hand and brushed some stray hair out of my face. His palm grazed my check and ran down my neck. His touch was hot like fire. His hand grasped my shoulder. He leaned close, approaching my neck. His eyes glowed. A sharp pain seared in my neck. A constant heat radiated from my neck across my entire body. I calmed myself. I didn't want him to drink from me. I wanted him to stop. I couldn't force myself to move. Zelman held me close. I could feel crimson blood run down my neck and across my arms. My mind was connected with Zelman's. I could see what he saw. He released me, gently shoving me to the side. I held my neck, trying to stop the bleeding. I couldn't stop shaking. He wiped his mouth and stared at me, intently.

"You may be a burden now, but you're alive, aren't you?" He grinned. His deep crimson eyes entranced me, like they were peering into my very soul. "Aya, I will protect you. Silver Blade and the others will too."

"No, I want to protect myself! I'm sorry but I need to. I can't always rely on other people to help me." I tried to calm down.

Zelman laughed. "Talk about rude. Here I come to get you and no thank you."

I bowed my head. "Thank you, Mr. Zelman." I whispered.

"Quite formal." Zelman grinned, evilly. "Aya, there is something I have to tell you. I didn't want to inconvenience you before but now I see it's mandatory that you know." His face turned serious. "Aya, you're one of the guardians of this world. Your sister, Isabella is the other."

"Isabella…?" I questioned.

"Isabella is Kashu's birth name….her real name."

I was so confused and distressed.

"I apologize for not telling you sooner." Zelman didn't look considerate but I ignored it.

"Is that why we were sent here?" I asked nervously.

"There are dark secrets hidden in the Special Zone. You two are our only hope, as it is said." Zelman muttered.

"What problem is that?"

"It's time to leave." Zelman turned towards the door. I struggled to my feet, grasping hold of the crate beside me. I started forward then remembered. I grabbed hold of the crate beside me and hoisted it over my head to peer into it. To my surprise, there was a boy's body crumbled inside. He was in the box with me. The boy was in his late teens with short spiky black hair to his ears. He was tied up and gagged just like me but he was asleep. For a second, I thought he was dead but then I noticed him breathing.

"Mr. Zelman, why is there a "prepared human" in here?" Zelman turned towards me with a stern expression. He walked over to me to look in the box.

"This human was prepared for me." I looked back at the boy. Zelman faced the many ash piles around the room. He glared at them. "These low-class vampires attempted to win my favor with this human with Black Snake's interference. Their lack of respect irritates me." Zelman smirked. He pulled out his phone from his front pocket. "I'll have the Company take care of this. This human will be alright so don't worry Aya." Zelman phoned the Company and informed them. I suddenly realized we were in an abandoned warehouse. Zelman started for the open door. It appeared he didn't want to be here when the Suppression Team showed up. They would probably be the ones sent. I followed him. The thought of Kashu and I as guardians kept popping up in my head. It worried me but it was also interesting. I wondered if Kashu knew she was a guardian yet. Light gleamed through the open door. The light didn't hurt Zelman but it did give him a headache.

"Why didn't you change me?" I asked, puzzled.

"I won't. I shouldn't be the one to do it." Zelman glanced at me, seriously. His look sent a chill down my spine.

"You don't know the real truth, Aya." Zelman said coldly.

"What don't I know, Lord Zelman?" I asked, in a panic. "Please tell me!" I demanded. He kept silent. I wished Zelman would tell me the truth. Did he know secrets about Mother and Father's deaths? I wanted to know but I left it be for now. Zelman asked about Kotaro. He chuckled when he heard about Kotaro running off.

"Do you think he's okay?" I asked Zelman.

"Yes, his blood will guide him." Zelman answered. "A vampire must trust his blood or he will die. Kotaro is quite a unique vampire but it is probably because he is the Sage. Nonetheless, he is strong." Zelman had a straight face. Zelman wasn't at all concerned with Jiro. I knew he hoped that Jiro would kill August. Zelman knew, as well as I, that Jiro would succeed.

Zelman and I stopped in front of a ramen shop while we were walking down the street. I recognized it. It was the same ramen shop where Zelman and Kotaro had once eaten. My stomach was growling. I hadn't eaten anything all day.

"I went here with Kotaro once. I figure I'll treat you." Zelman smiled.

"Thank you."

My ramen came out while Zelman and I were talking. I started to eat my ramen while Zelman watched me. He had bought a Coke from a vending machine down the street on our way here and he was sipping a little at a time.

"You owe me one now." He said, grinning.

"Okay." I said, smiling.

Zelman seemed surprised by my smile. "Good." He continued to drink his Coke.

"Miss Aya, who were you…before all of this?"

Zelman's questions startled me.

"I am still the same as I have always been, a pathetic scared girl. My family's dead and all I have is Kashu. I would be nothing without her." I whispered.

Zelman looked at me, curiously. "You are not nothing, Miss Aya. You are the guardian of this world. Remember that. Every person, human or vampire has to create their own path. Yours, Miss Aya is a difficult one but it is one that will change this world." Zelman's words comforted me but I was not so sure. "What are your strengths?" He asked softly.

"I like to create characters and write stories for them." I explained quietly. "I also play the violin like my sister, Kashu."

Zelman listened. I doubted he actually cared but I didn't care. Zelman pulled out his wallet and paid the chef.

"Zelman?"

"Yeah." Zelman faced me.

"May I learn about you too?"

Zelman's eyes widened and didn't wander from me for the longest time. He turned from me. The chef left and disappeared from behind the door. Zelman leaned back on his chair.

"I don't have a particular interest in talking about myself." He said in a low normal tone.

"I should go back to the apartment." I said in a low normal tone.

"I'll come with you. I would like to see Mimiko and Kotaro again." Zelman slid out at his chair and walked out of the shop. I trailed behind him. Zelman pulled out a pack of cigarettes, slipping one out with his teeth, and snapped his fingers quickly. A spark of hot orange-red flame appeared, lighting the crisp tip of the cigarette. The smoke made me cough a little.

"You shouldn't smoke, Zelman. Smoking can give you health problems that can be fatal."

Zelman snickered. "Us, vampires are not subject to human sickness. You should know this yourself."

"I'm sorry." I felt embarrassed.

"There's no need to apologize. Let's go."

Zelman strutted past me, leaving me there. I hoped I would learn more about Zelman sometime. It was like he was a façade and he was hiding his true personality. He wasn't easy to read.

"Aya." I released myself from my thoughts, and my mind went back to Zelman.

"Are you coming?" Zelman said. He gazed at me with interest.

"Yep." I followed him as we searched for the apartment.

*AN HOUR LATER

"Maybe we should go to the Company instead?" I suggested to Zelman.

"Miss Compromiser may be upset though." Zelman smiled.

"Zelman, I think something's wrong." I said, softly. Zelman looked at me, strangely. "I sense something."

"Very well, Miss Aya. We shall go to the Company." Zelman shook his head, smiling with a sense of appreciation.

"Thank you, Zelman!" I loudly but happily said. His face lit up and he tipped the cigarette in his mouth with his teeth. I didn't know where the Company was so I let Zelman lead the way. He was quiet the whole walk, except when he abruptly stopped, because he could have sworn he sensed Black Snake. He shrugged it off and continued walking beside me. Suddenly Zelman's phone rang. He slipped it out to answer it. When he answered the call, his expression turned worried. After a few minutes of urgent questions from Zelman to the caller, Zelman hung up. He began quickly walking ahead of me, leaving me behind.

"Zelman, what's going on?" I asked, anxiously.

"The Kowloon Children…..have infected my home." He said angrily.


	10. Chapter 10 Aya

Chapter 10

Zelman set fire to his house, burning and destroying every one of the Coven. Zelman had told Sayuka, the one who called him to go home and get some rest. She was safe. I hoped. Sayuka had told Zelman that the Coven had been drinking blood pacts beforehand and then suddenly they had began feeding off each other. I watched the fiery flames gorge the massive mansion that I had admired so much. Zelman had told me that Black Snake and the Kowloon Children had delivered the blood pacts to the Coven. I understood. It was all to provoke Zelman. Before they had tried to bribe Zelman, now they were hoping to turn Zelman into a Kowloon Child. Zelman, furious burst the house in high orange flames that reached to the sky. Smoke blackened the air and fire cinders floated their air. This act would not go unnoticed and it would draw the attention of the Company. Zelman walked towards me, as the crumbling mansion fell to crisp pieces. His dark red hair flowed in the wind, catching gold cinders. His crimson eyes glowed from the fire's light. He smiled. As he looked back at his house, his smile turned into a frown.

"What a shame. I really liked this house." He put his hand to his face, lazily.

"Zelman, I'm sorry about your house." I asked.

"It's not your fault. Why are you apologizing?" Zelman removed his hand and stared at me. Then he smiled, gleefully.

"Zelman, do you remember your parents?" My out-of-the-ordinary question halted Zelman. He studied me and struggled to answer. He finally said, "No….you tend to forget things after 800 years." He said in an empathetic tone. Cinders burnt my face but Zelman brushed them from my skin.

"I can barely see them. It's been so long." I tried to hold back the tears.

"Miss Aya." Zelman stared at me. "Your parents were murdered. They were the guardians of world at one time."

"What…..they were the guardians?" I questioned, surprised.

Zelman held his hand to my face. "Yes and they were very powerful. I had heard a great deal about them…but now you and Miss Isabella must continue on their legacy….and save this world from the Reality that will destroy us all."

I was in such shock, I stared at the ground. This was all so sudden.

"What will you do?" Zelman watched me blankly.

"Well, Well, what are you doing here, Crimson-Eyed Butcher?"

Zelman and I faced the burning mansion. Before the blanketed statue of the angel, Cassandra Warlock stood. She smiled, evilly as her sharp eyes pierced us. "How dare you filthy vermin possess my home?" Zelman yelled, fiercely. His eyes burned a glowing light red.

"So scary." Cassa taunted.

"You witch!" Zelman hollered.

"Cassa!" the loud voice roared. A flicker of silver caught my eye. A flowing red cloak followed. Jiro charged Cassa, swinging his blade towards her but her agility got the best of him. She flipped backwards and landed a distance away.

"You are so late, Jiro, my dear. Our lord is resurrected." She laughed, evilly. Zelman and Jiro both glared at her. They ignored each other and focused on Cassa. "The Kowloon Children are an unwanted race but they will soon gain power under our king. Jiro you will witness it…before I kill you…like Alice." Jiro burst into sudden rage and charged blindly at her. Zelman created scorching flames that chased her while Jiro pursued her. She was fast.

"Aya, hide!" Zelman yelled at me.

"No. I want to be of some use!" I exclaimed. Zelman continued to fire attacks at Cassa. Jiro and Cassa fought with their swords, cutting each other up but managed to overwhelm it.

Zelman approached Cassa and Jiro's fight.

"Silver Blade! Face the Kowloon King! Kill him!" Zelman shouted angrily. "I'll deal with her!"

Jiro ignored Zelman and pushed Cassa's sword back with one of his arms. Blood poured from the wound. Cassa snickered.

"Silver Blade!" Zelman hollered angrily. It was no use. Jiro was too consumed in getting revenge on Cassa for destroying his love, Alice, also known as the Sage. The Sage was the oldest vampire; the Mother of Darkness.

"Jiro, you haven't changed. Still has brutal and rough as always. You are still weak." Cassa looked down on Jiro. She cut him down with her sword. Jiro struggled to his feet. "Our Lord is always up for another challenge with you, Jiro. Feel free to visit." She began to walk away, after glancing impassively at Zelman. "You know where to find us." Her dark eyes fell on me, curiously. She smiled and disappeared.

"Why didn't you attack her when you could Zelman?" I called to Zelman. Zelman didn't look at me. He lit another cigarette and stared down at Jiro who was almost to his feet. "That is punishment for him being reckless." Zelman turned from Jiro. Jiro clenched his fangs.

"We should discuss this with the Council." I suggested, outwardly.

"Silver Blade…should come too." Zelman looked at Jiro with disappointment. "The Compromiser and Kotaro must know already." Jiro got to his feet. "You defeated the Kowloon King once before. Can you do so again, Silver Blade?" Zelman stared at Jiro with interest. "You care more about revenge on Cassa then the safety of the Special Zone….and the people living here. I'm overestimated you, Silver Blade." Mr. Zelman turned from Jiro and glanced at me. "Miss Aya, it is evident that Black Snake wants you. Her filthy scent was among that warehouse where I found you. She obviously planned this." Zelman dug his hands in his pockets.

"What?" Jiro turned to me, suddenly noticing that I was covered in blood. His eyes turned crimson. He tried to control himself. He ran over to me and grasped me by my shoulders. "What happened, Miss Aya?" Jiro shouted. He turned to Zelman in a rage. "What did you do to her, Zelman?"

Zelman said nothing.

"It was Cassa, Jiro" I said, softly.

"Zelman, Cassa kidnapped Miss Aya?" Jiro's face was grave.

"You really can be reckless, leaving Kotaro and Miss Aya in the park." Zelman glared at Jiro. "Kotaro's with Mimiko so you don't have to worry."

"Zelman, I want to help. It's my duty." I said softly. Jiro and Zelman both turned to me.

"Miss Aya… you need to return to the Company." Jiro ordered. Zelman snickered, cigarette in hand.

"I am a guardian, right? What do I have to do?" I pleaded.

I don't know. We have to go to the Council…. besides…" Zelman turned to face his crumbled house, engulfed in flames. "…I need a new house."

Jiro began to walk past us, towards the direction Cassa disappeared to.

"What are you planning, Silver Blade?" Zelman asked.

"I will face the Kowloon King alone." Jiro answered.

"There will be more Kowloon Children…." Zelman warned.

Jiro grimaced at Zelman.

"Don't let me stop you." Zelman held his hands up in his defense and smiled. He began to walk away from Jiro towards me. "But don't you want to see Kotaro or Mimiko before you leave. Silver Blade?" Jiro sulked.

"I have been worried about Kotaro. I don't want him to live in a world full of hate and deception." Jiro gripped his sword tight.

"The world will always be like that Silver Blade. There's nothing you can do. Even our world will never be purged of evil." Zelman frowned.

"Jiro faced me and bowed. "Miss Aya, I apologize for living you and Kotaro in the park. I know it must have been frightening for you both. I was reckless and I am sorry." He sounded incredibly polite and sympathetic. I could tell he was deeply upset at himself.

"Jiro, I know you only left to protect us from August. Kotaro knows that too. He won't be mad." I put my hand on his arm. He was shaking from frustration. "Jiro, I have to protect the Special Zone…but I can't do it alone." Jiro walked past me, smiled but with a hint of sadness. Zelman walked over, passed Jiro and went on ahead. I followed with Jiro behind him. We walked to the Company's main building. Zelman and Jiro didn't talk to me once or even to each other. When we made it inside the building and persuaded the guards, we wandered through the halls to find the Council room.

"What the heck! Where have you been, Jiro?" Mimiko caught sight of us, as she strided down the hallway. She marched up to Jiro. Jiro turned away from her, clearly scared. She looked to Zelman with a hint of uneasiness. "Hello, Zelman."

"Miss Compromiser." He grinned.

"Miss Aya, are you alright? You're covered in blood!" Mimiko put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me with worry. I was glad that all the blood covered Zelman's bite marks. "I heard you and Kotaro got lost on the street. Thanks to reckless Jiro." Mimiko shot a scary glare at Jiro, causing Jiro to shrink back. "I'm sorry I left you back home alone." Mimiko seemed on the verge of tears.

"It's ok, Miss Mimiko. It was my fault. I shouldn't have left."

"Huh?" Mimiko seemed surprised. Then she smiled.

Zelman was already down the hall when I looked around. He disappeared behind the corner of the hallway.

"Anyways, Miss Mimiko, I'm perfectly fine now. The pain is gone now." I tried to put on a smile for her.

"Aya, what's wrong? Is there something you're not telling us?" She pleaded.

"Miss Mimiko…I have to go to Council's meeting room. That's where Zelman went right?"

She stared at me, puzzled.

I turned to Jiro. "Thank you Jiro but I have to explain to the Council alone." I took off down the hallway, rounded the corner and arrived at the Councils' room. The guard saw me and bowed. "You are free to go in as you please, Miss Aya." He entered the room with me. I faced all the members of the Council. The guard closed the doors behind me and I was left alone with the Council. They stared at me with interested eyes. They probably wondered why I was before them again. I knew that I had to explain that I had found out the truth.

"The Kowloon King has been resurrected. Cassa found his ashes. I know now that as one of the guardians of this world, it is my duty to stop him." I announced.

The Council appeared startled by my words but they collected themselves.

"Will we leave it up to you, Miss Aya?" The Chairman asked.

"I have been shy and unaware of my duties as one of the guardians…but I know now that I have to do my part and protect the Special Zone." I admitted.

"Miss Aya, your powers were locked away at one point but you will need them to fight this battle." The Chairman said.

"What must I do?" I asked, desperately.

"An Old Blood must awaken your powers, Miss Aya but they must be ready to protect and serve you." The Chairman answered. "Your power and strength will awaken deep within your blood?" Sei said, facing towards me.

"This is the only way?" I asked.

"If you wish to protect the Special Zone, then yes." Sei answered.

"I do." I assured.

Suddenly the doors to the meeting room burst open, sending a chill into the warm room. Miss Mimiko flew through the doorway. She was panting and gasping for breath. She had been running. Every person in the room, including me knew that an urgent message was on its way.

"Kotaro's missing! He disappeared after Jiro left!" Mimiko explained loudly.

"What! Jiro left to where?" Cain shouted. He glared at Mimko.

"He left to find Cassa." Mimiko said, sadly.

That fool! His thirst for vengeance will never end. All he causes is trouble here in the Special Zone!" Cain hollered, furiously.

"We have to help Jiro. He won't stand a chance against Cassa and the Kowloon King. He's still weak from fighting Cassa this afternoon." I exclaimed.

"Aya, will you help Jiro…or remain here and allow him to be killed?" Zelman smiled. "You are the guardian after all. You don't need our permission to accomplish your goal."

"The Special Zone is a haven for both vampires and humans but lately it's been a nest for Kowloon Children. We need to weed them out." Sei said, quietly. He talked big despite being in the form of a small child. He was actually a great Old Blood vampire who had been alive for hundreds of years.

The 11th yard is where the Kowloon King's ashes were placed. He is probably hiding there." The Chairman asserted.

"Getting his underlings to do his dirty work, while he hides like a coward, so like the King." Zhang Lei Kao mumbled.

"We have to go to the 11th yard." I said, with a hint of nervousness.

Lord Dragon Sei remained at the Council building so he could activate his shield to protect the innocent civilians of the Special Zone. Cain was reluctant to come with us. He wished to stay with Lord Dragon but Sei urged him to accompany us. Zelman, Mimiko, Zhang Lei Kao, me, and a large group of Suppression team members were all sent out to confront the Kowloon King. The sky had begun to turn black when we all left the Company. I could see a few pure white stars that were glazed across the night sky.

Not before too long, we had reached the secret place known as the 11th yard. The Chairman elaborated to me about where it was. I was the only one who was allowed this information for now. For protection, I was given a small gun. Mimiko had shown me how to fire it a few times since I had never fired a gun before. It was temporary until my powers were awoken. Jiro can be the one to do it. I thought. He cares about me. I was confused. I walked ahead of everyone else. I was the guardian. I didn't care if I didn't have my powers yet. I will protect everyone. As we approached the site, we were attacked by ravenous Kowloon Children. Their fangs were bared and their eyes were pitch-black with golden irises. Claws stretched from their fingertips. Zhang Lei Kao was very old but because he was a vampire hunter, he was highly skilled in fighting vampires. Zelman was simply amazing with his Eye Ignite. Mimiko stayed among the battalion of Suppression soldiers, as they endlessly fire upon the corrupted vampires. The 11th yard was enormous and I couldn't see Jiro anywhere. Soon, the Kowloon attack died down until it completely stopped. The Kowloon Children fell back. This had to be a trick. They must have been called back. There was no sign of Cassa or the Kowloon King though.

"He's here." Zelman said. He became overwhelmingly excited.

"So, you've all come to kill me?" The voice was mocking. "It's surprising that so many of you have come." I turned towards the direction of the voice but saw no one. "It appears you have brought the guardian with you this time. How interesting." The voice said with a laugh. The evil voice made me frightened but I stood my ground. I had allies so I can't be afraid. Suddenly there was a rush of cold air. I swiftly turned around and stopped in my tracks. The Kowloon King, Adam Wong stood before me, smiling horridly. A flash of fire encircled him but he escaped it. Zelman grinned smugly at Adam. "Your aim's not that bad, Crimson-Eyed Butcher. I have heard about you from Cassandra."

Zelman scoffed. An aggressive expansion of fire caught Adam but he dodged it. The Company soldiers began to fire. The Kowloon Children had come back. Mimiko, suddenly spotted Jiro. She hollered to me. Jiro was sprawled out on the ground, terribly injured. Mimiko ran to him. I followed.

"Jiro, drink my blood. It will make you feel better." Mimiko offered her blood to Jiro. Jiro resisted at first but then gave in. I protected them until Jiro was strong enough to stand. I will ask him to awaken my powers. No one else knew that an Old Blood must be the one to awaken my powers.

"Jiro, I…."

"Yes, Miss Aya." Jiro bowed.

"I need you to…"

"Miss Aya…." Kotaro appeared before us. He was teary-eyed and completely worried.

"Kotaro! You're alright? Cassa didn't hurt you, did she?" Jiro asked, nervously. Kotaro didn't even look at Jiro and he turned to me. "Miss Aya, there is something you should see. It's very bad." He grabbed my hand and took off, pulling me with him. I could hear Jiro and Mimiko calling out our names. They were trying to catch up with us but soon I didn't hear them anymore. Kotaro lead me to an abandoned warehouse hidden among the dead bushes and craggy trees. The atmosphere was eerie and it made me feel frightened. We slipped into the warehouse. It seemed empty at first but I soon spotted large boxes scattered around the room. They were all open. Inside the boxes were hundreds of blood pacts. What? Blood pacts? Are these filled with the Kowloon blood?

I turned back to Kotaro but Kotaro wasn't beside me. "Kotaro…? Kotaro!" I hollered throughout the building. He had disappeared.

"Miss Aya…" The voice of Kotaro echoed from behind me. I spun around and saw Kotaro. Suddenly I was thrown back against a wall. It felt like an invisible hand had a hold of my torso. The shock of the impact stunned me. I struggled to break free. All at once, Kotaro transformed into Cassa! Cassa tricked me!

"You seem to be our only problem. We can take care of your allies but you…need to die." Cassa smiled, evilly.

I realized I still had the gun Mimiko gave me. It was in my belt. I aimed and fired at her. She dodged the silver bullets like nothing. Cassa appeared beside me. All of sudden, an immense feeling of heat covered us. My skin prickled. The warehouse door opened to reveal a bright fiery light that shone into the dim room. Mr. Zelman stepped through. Fire flickered behind him, and then Zelman sent it blazing towards Cassa. I fell to the ground, free from Cassa's grasp. Zelman stood before me and shielded me from Cassa's dark magic.

"My, My, Crimson-Eyed Butcher, you're attacks seem slower than before. Protecting a mere weakling is not your style." Cassa taunted. She held up a blood pact. "Vampires will infect vampires….and vampires will infect humans! The whole cycle will then repeat itself!" Cassa chanted, laughing as she spoke. Zelman glanced at me. He looked frustrated and tired. His red eyes burned into me. He turned back to Cassa.

Suddenly Zelman waved his hand across the air, creating a wave of fire that swept throughout the warehouse. It burned everything, including the massive stock of tainted blood pacts. Cassa cursed and barely missed burning to death. All around us, the crumbling walls toppled down.

"…That witch escaped….." Zelman said, irritated. He collapsed onto the ground, clearly tired. "…But it's not over yet."

"Yes." I agreed. "Zelman, I cannot defeat the Kowloon King by myself and neither can the others. I have to return to them."

"What can you do?" Zelman scoffed.

"I cannot defeat the Kowloon Children…without my powers. The Council says that only a highly powerful vampire that has lived for hundreds of years can restore those powers." I explained. He knew what I was getting at. Jiro is an Old Blood but he's only lived for a hundred years. It won't be enough. Zelman came closer, and stared into my eyes.

"Heh, you would have me drink from you. How conceited." Zelman smirked.

"Zelman…" I whispered.

Suddenly, Zelman's face became calm and peaceful. He drew closer to me until his dark red hair caressed my cheek. His head lay on my shoulder like he was resting on it.

"Aya, you are a vampire." The words hit my mind faster than Zelman's fangs piercing into my neck. His head buried into my neck. It felt uncomfortable but the feeling of my blood rushing from my neck made me feel restless. Blood ran down my neck, staining my clothes. I felt strange. My mind was connected with Zelman's and I could feel what he was feeling. He was anxious and weak, like a starved beast after a long battle. Now he was at peace. I could sense anger but there was also a scent of caring in his heart. Zelman held me close, embracing me. Suddenly, a great red barrier surrounded us, protecting us from the surrounding fire. Was this my power? I could feel a great flow of energy cascade into me. My powers were awakening! I could feel the heat of his blood. The smell was intoxicating. Before I could stop myself, I had already begun to drink his blood. He let me drink his pure blood without hesitation. I could feel a strength I had never felt before. Suddenly, he released me and gently pushed me away from him. The warehouse was in ashes around us.

"We have to defeat the Kowloon King. It's not over yet." I explained, softly. Zelman gawked at me, interestingly. Crimson blood trickled down his mouth and across his throat.

"Yes…Miss Aya."

Kowloon Children attacked me from all sides. Zelman was by my side. I drew closer to Jiro and the others. Jiro was fighting Cassa while Mimiko and the others were pursuing Adam Wong. When I looked upon the Kowloon Children with rage, my eyes burned red like hot needles. The Kowloon Children suddenly writhed in pain and turned to ash. There was no fire, flames, or acid. They were ash, and were swept away in the wind like snow. When I approached the Kowloon King, Mimiko and the others held fire.

"It seems you can't be killed so easily, Miss Guardian. Is the Crimson Eye protecting you?" Adam scoffed. "Even if you now are one of the Asura bloodline, your new power will not affect me!" My new vampire powers summoned a weapon; a weapon that could defeat Adam. The weapon that I held in my hands was a thin crimson naginata, etched with long black markings along the hilt. Adam used his black sorcery as his tool in battle. "You cannot defeat a Source Blood!" Adam grimaced.

I smiled, smugly.

I flung myself towards him, swinging my naginata directly at the Kowloon King. He was fast and quickly dodged my attack. I was faster though because of my vampire powers and sliced his side. I twisted my blade in his wound. The silver tip of the blade burned into his flesh. He screamed.

"Curse you!" He said, repulsively.

Adam used Hide Hand to lift stray bullets, fired from the company soldiers, from the ground and shoot them towards me. I could not dodge all of them. A few hit me in the side of my torso. I writhed in pain as the bullets seared into my flesh. Zelman restrained me as he dug them out of my side. The wounds healed quickly.

"Aya!" The voice was familiar. It was Kotaro's voice. I turned and saw Kotaro some ways away. He was with Mimiko and the Company soldiers. They must have found him. I was happy he wasn't harmed.

A large abrupt explosion lit up the area where Jiro and Cassa were fighting so suddenly that I was distracted. The Kowloon King flew at me, sword in hand, from the corner of my eye. Zelman interfered with Jiro's fight, sending fire spreading in every direction while Jiro chased Cassa. The Kowloon King landed before me and readied his blade to kill me. I turned my gaze from Zelman to Adam. All of a sudden, there was a loud crackling screech from the right. Cassa was being consumed by Zelman's endless flame. Her large blade wounds were red-hot and sizzling, weakening her. There was another wave of fire and she disappeared.

Jiro collaspsed. My crimson naginata cut through the chest of Adam at the moment he turned to witness Cassa's death at the hands of Zelman. Adam screamed and lunged at me through the blade. His face was enraged and his fangs were bared. Before his head reached my neck, his body disintegrated into ash. The ashen remains of the Kowloon King absorbed into the blade of the naginata and turned it black while the markings glowed crimson red.

"Aya!" Kotarou's loud voice reached me before he did. His smile was my reward. I embraced him like he was Kashu. "Aya, you did it!"

"The Special Zone is safe now from the likes of the Kowloon Children. Thank you, Miss Aya." Jiro said, with a bow.

I turned to face all my allies. "Everyone protected the Special Zone, not just me. You all should be proud of yourselves."

"The Kowloon King's ashes are infused your blade, Miss Aya. What will become of it?" asked Zhang Lei Kao.

"I will use its power to fight Reality. Along with my new powers as a new vampire."

"Vampire….?" Everyone gasped, except for Zelman who was standing by Jiro.

"Yes, I am a vampire, I wasn't before but the secret has been unlocked." I said. I dropped my blade to the ground and held my face.

"I want to see Kashu." I cried.

"Aya."

Looking up, Zelman smiled positively at me.

"I'll take you to her." He said quietly.

"Ok." I said, wiping my tears


	11. Chapter 11 Kashu

_**Chapter Eleven- Isabella (Kashu)**_

I was able to fight off Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai with great ease as the police came for me. They kicked and threw punches, but I dodged them before knocking them out with the Sliver-Blood Rod. Gun shots came at me, but I wasn't hit. Then, Kyoya decided to fight me. I didn't hold back, not using the Silver-Blood Rod to beat him to a pulp. I chuckled he fell to the ground in shame and defeat.

"You will not take me away from here. I belong here at Cross Academy and I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU PROMISED ZELMAN-SAMA! I AM NOT GOING BACK AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE MY MIND!" My voice was quiet at first, but I was soon yelling at Kyoya.

"That's what you think, Princess Isabella!" Kyoya groaned evilly.

I heard a gun shot behind me. The shot was going toward Zero. I jumped in front of the bullet and got hit in the gut. I jolted and fell into Zero's arms. I groaned in pain and clung to Zero.

"BELLA!" I heard several voices shout.

"Nice job, Kyoya-senpai. You got her shot! Didn't you see this coming?" the twin hissed in unison.

"She is the one who jumped in front of the boy. It's her damn fault for being reckless. I told the brat that she was going to come back one way or another." Kyoya didn't sound guilty at all.

"You don't care do you? Princess Isabella is hurt and all you care about is taking her away from us!" Zero shouted in annoyance. I smiled at Zero.

"Why do you care, Zero Kiryu? You hate vampires, yet you would lie your life down for the princess! Why is she so important to you?" Kyoya asked.

"That's between Bella and me." Zero defended himself.

"Guys, the bullet hurts." I groaned in pain.

"Zero, take her to the infirmary. Thank goodness that the weapon was not an anti-vampire weapon or else we would be in big trouble." Headmaster Cross ordered.

Zero nodded, beginning to walk away.

"No, hold on! You put her..." Kyoya began to protest, but Rima kicked him in the face and he fell to the ground.

"Thanks, Rima..." I muttered.

"Leave Cross Academy, Ouran Host Club and Secret Police. Princess Isabella Cross remains here." Kaname's voice sounded distant.

Zero quickly took me to the infirmary. He laid me down on the bed, but I saw him smiling in a taunting way.

"Why the smile?" I asked as he pulled the bullet out of my skin. "Ow." I winced

"You are one good Guardian Princess. You fought everyone off; you got to terms with that bastard Otori and you took a bullet for me. I can't see you doing anything else more reckless than what you did tonight." He explained as he crushed the bullet in his hand.

"I don't like the fact that my people are subject to constant fighting and war. That is not the was a realm should be, no matter what is happening. This is what happens when you are half pacifist and half warrior." I sighed as the pain died down. My wound healed, but tears fell from my eyes and kissed my cheeks. The tears were for someone... Zero. NOT!

"Why are you crying, Bella?" Zero asked, sitting next to me as I sat up.

"I want Nee-sama! It has been almost five weeks since I have seen her! I've never been away from her this long!" I cried as I held onto Zero.

Zero stroked my hair and held me as I cried. He stopped smiling and said, "I didn't know that you and your sister were so close. You have been keeping this to yourself this whole time and we didn't notice. You are still so young, but you will learn that sometimes you have to be away from those you love. You are lucky to have a sister who still lives in your life. I lost my twin brother and parents to a pureblood. I guess I have always compared myself to you, Bella."

"In our old world, Nee-sama and I could find each other by our auras. In this world, I am sure that our auras have changed since we came here. I am sure that Zelman-sama has changed her by now." I sighed, wiping my tears away.

"You two should be lucky that he has gave you his blood and protection. He is your master and you two are his protégées. He is on his way here, as well as your sister. The battle for our world against the other is on hand and must end before sun rise tomorrow morning." Zero said as we got off the bed and stood.

"What happens at sunrise?" I asked.

Before Zero answered me, Yuki bursted into the room. She looked really excited.

"Bella, your sister and Lord Zelman are here!" Yuki announced.

"That's great," I turned to Zero, "You get to meet Nee-sama!"

"Yeah..." he sighed, following me and Yuki. He sounded a little upset.

We ran outside and I froze when I saw my sister. She looked even more beautiful in her vampire form and she stood next to Zelman-sama. She seemed really happy... and looked like she just got done fighting someone.

"Nee-sama!" I shouted as I started running toward her.

"Kashu!" She ran to meet me.

Before we got to each other, the ground began to shake. It got so bad that Aya and I fell to the ground and passed out cold.


	12. Chapter 12 Aya

Chapter 12 ~ Hours After Aya's Last Part

"I'm so excited that I get to see Kashu again! It's been awhile. I hope she is doing well." I said, happily. Zelman glanced at me and smiled. Zelman's black car drove down the street faster and faster. Overhead, we could the large school from far away.

"I wish it was that simple but….it seems that Miss Isabella has been causing problems." Zelman sighed, and leaned against the side of the car door.

"What has she done?" I asked, surprised.

"We are nearly at Cross Academy, sir." The car driver's voice burst in our conversation.

"Good." Zelman said as he leaned back against his seat, and relaxed.

"What? I thought we were going to Ouran Academy." I asked, alarmed.

"No, we're going to Cross Academy." Zelman stared at me, strangely.

"What is Kashu doing there?" I asked, baffled.

"Miss Isabella suddenly left Ouran Academy and moved to Cross Academy. As Kyoya told me, she felt neglected." Zelman commented, as he stared out the window.

"Kashu…" I pondered about what she must be feeling and felt sad.

"Aya, please don't worry. You'll be there for Miss Isabella." Zelman smiled his usual charismatic smile. I knew the nice guy act was just a façade but it still made me feel better to hear his words.

"You're right." I smiled.

"Aya…" Zelman started but the driver cut him off.

"We have arrived at Cross Academy, Lord Zelman."

Zelman winced.

"Yes Zelman." I waited patiently for his words. Zelman's pained look became a smile. "Let's find my sister."

"Ok."

Our car pulled over in front of Cross Academy. As I gazed out of the window, I saw the magnificent buildings of Cross Academy and marveled at their beauty. The driver proceeded to get out and open the door on Zelman's side but Zelman let himself out instead. I reached for the door handle to let myself out but Zelman flung open my door. I crawled out of the car and followed Zelman to the large doors of the Academy. Suddenly, something caught my eye. Kyoya Ootori from the Ouran Host Club was leaning against the wall of the front. He was clearly in a sour mood and a large bluish bruise marked his cheek in the shape of a foot. This struck me as odd. I heard Zelman snicker a little beside me. I cautiously walked over to him, stopping abruptly when he glancing sharply over to me.

"You are the secondary guardian, Miss Aya, I presume?" He asked, coolly.

"Yes, I am." I answered.

"So you are Miss Isabella's older sister. Interesting." Kyoya said, in a low voice but then he smirked.

"Umm…Kyoya, are you okay?" I asked, softly.

"I'm fine." He said, sighing heavily.

"What happened?" I questioned, sympathetically.

"Miss Isabella beat him to a pulp." A familiar voice announced.

Kaoru Hitachiin strutted out from behind the corner of the entrance.

"Kyoya ran away from us after the battle between him and Miss Isabella. I guess he's sour because he was defeated."

He leaned up against the wall and glanced at me, smiling. He turned his eyes to Kyoya.

"I told you Senpai, that she wouldn't go quietly."

"Hi Kaoru, where's Hikaru?" I asked, eccentrically.

"He's with the Boss."

"The Boss?" I questioned, baffled. Suddenly, I remembered. "Oh, Tamaki!"

"You are Miss Aya, the older sister of Miss Isabella, right?" He asked, politely.

"Yes. I have come to see my sister." I declared.

"By the way, Miss Aya, how do you know who we are anyway? I don't recall anyone… even Zelman telling you about us." Kaoru looked at me with interest but also with confusion.

"Well…I…um…" I started.

"Obviously, she's seen the anime we were in…named after our club." Kyoya interrupted, harshly.

"Oh." Kaoru said. Kaoru seemed embarrassed and leaned up against the wall like he was trying to bury himself into the wall.

"Kaoru, it's okay. I didn't explain myself properly." I explained as I glared at Kyoya. Kaoru looked up and smiled at me softly. I smiled back.

"Are you here by yourself?" Kaoru asked, looking around me.

"No, I was here with Zelman." I said as I spun around. Zelman wasn't behind me.

"If you had noticed, he left while you two were chatting." Kyoya remarked. I glared at him.

"Kyoya, where is my sister?" I asked, irritated.

"How should I know? Mr. Kiryu is with her." Kyoya exclaimed.

"You mean, Zero. Could either of you two take me to my sister?" I looked back and forth between Kyoya and Kaoru. Kyoya shrugged lower against the wall.

"I'll take you, Miss Aya. I believe we can find them. Cross Academy is a little smaller than Ouran Academy." Kaoru said, smiling. Although, Kaoru had a mischievous side, he was remarkably friendly and polite. We went down the hallway Kaoru had just come from. We entered the elaborate academy unique style and searched the many rooms, scanning for Isabella or anyone for that matter. Many students resided in the Moon dorms. They were usually asleep at this hour but I figured they were aware of the approaching threat of Reality. We courteously passed them in the hallway though I occasionally smiled at them to ease the awkwardness I felt since I was now a vampire, exactly the same being as these fellow students. I trembled, shyly but continued after Kaoru who suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling him closely behind him. Out of nowhere, two students caught my eye. They were sitting among the stairs in the front room of the building, seemingly bored, popping sticks of chocolate pocky in their mouth. It was Rima Toya and Senri Shiki. They both wore their Night Class uniforms. Rima's light orange hair was tied up in pigtails with black ribbon. Shiki leaned against the stairs, brushing his mahogany hair back out of his face but then suddenly, Shiki's ice blue eyes glanced over at me. I stopped, alarming Kaoru for a moment but then pointed towards Rima and Shiki.

"One moment please." I told Kaoru quickly then wandered over to the stairs to greet Shiki and Rima. "Hello Shiki…Rima." I said, happily. They both seemed very tired and stared at me curiously.

"Hello." They both said, at nearly the same time.

"You are Miss Isabella's sister….?" Rima guessed, quietly.

"Yes, pleased to meet you." I said to Rima, respectfully.

"Same here." Rima said, gazing into my eyes. "Miss Aya, you are a vampire too." Her soft voice seemed full empathy. Rima's cerulean eyes were so strikingly beautiful and amazing that I felt myself not wanting to look away from them. Shiki munched on some pocky and stared at me, as if pondering my soul. He held out a little box of chocolate pocky out towards me, gesturing for me to take some. His face was expressionless and unreadable. I hesitated for a second but then leaned down, plucking a couple chocolate sticks from the box and nibbled on them. Rima looked away from me and continued to eat her chocolate stick. Shiki stared at Rima, interestingly, watching her eat.

"Aya." Zelman's voice echoed through my mind. I realized Zelman was behind me. "Aya, your sister is waiting." He whispered. I glanced at him, smiling, feeling a sense of excitement as I thought of Kashu. I faced Rima and Shiki.

"Thanks for the pocky. But I have to go see my sister now so take care." I smiled kindly and turned to Zelman.

"Miss Aya…"

I turned to the sound of Shiki's voice.

"You smell sweet."

His eyes burned into me like Zelman's but his gentle gaze was icy, not fiery.

Rima stared at Shiki. "I think you need another blood tablet, Shiki." Rima suggested.

"But chocolate doesn't taste good with blood." Shiki took a bite out of another pocky stick.

"Blood and Chocolate." I laughed. "You two are sweet."

Suddenly, Zelman began striding off without me. "Bye." I said. I ran off after Zelman. We walked down the hall until we come to the exit to the outside courtyard. We stood in the courtyard for a few minutes. I watched the entrance in front of us to the main building. A few times, I got distracted and looked at Zelman, interested in his facial expressions. Suddenly, the door opened and Kashu walked out with Zero Kiryu, who stood solemnly. Once she noticed me, she broke into a run.

"Aya!" She yelled, happily.

"Kashu!" I hollered.

The excitement I felt was nothing compared to anything else. I had Kashu back after so long. Just as we were about to embrace in a hug, the ground below us cracked, causing a loud crumbling noise that shot through our ears. I began to feel faint. Zelman caught me just before I hit the ground. I could barely make out the blurred figure of Kashu lying a few inches from me. Zero was beside her, helpless. I gazed up to meet Zelman's bright eyes glowering down on me from above.


	13. Chapter 13 Kashu

_**Chapter 13- Isabella (Kashu)**_

I opened my eyes, feeling a little lightheaded. My vision was a little blurry, but I finally saw everyone around me after a few minutes. I saw Zero, Zelman-sama (smiling for some weird reason), the Night Class, Headmaster Cross, Yuki, Kaname and the Host Club. I looked to my left and saw Aya sitting next to me.

"Nee-sama?" I muttered, sitting up to be eye level with her.

"Nee-chan." She smiled.

We embraced. I almost cried, but I felt her hold back her tears too. I felt our bond grow stronger and I got used to her vampire aura. I couldn't believe that I was hugging my sister again.

We parted and smiled warmly at each other. Aya's eyes shimmered as she taunted, "You have been causing problems."

"Maybe a little... it's not my fault." I spoke on my behalf. I knew I had caused problems. I left the school I was told to stay at, got into a huge fight with the Secret Police (and won), and beat my caretaker to a freaking pulp. I glanced at Zelman, hoping he wouldn't reprimand me.

"In any case, you two should be prepared for what is to come. The other world is ready to destroy us and we need you two to be ready." Zelman said sternly, helping up both stand.

"We are ready. We have been training for this night, uncontentious of what we have brought to this world. We are ready to save the world the we will soon reign over and hope to give freedom to our people. This is our war and we intend on winning." I said in a leader like voice. Everyone smiled at me in respect and Nee-sama looked at me with admiration.

"It's our destiny to win and save our people." Aya agreed.

We looked at the people around us. Everyone would had helped us since we first came to this world was standing there with us and we smiled at all of them. I sighed and said, "You all have helped us understand this world. We thank you for your support and guidance."

"Do you really think we are going to let you two fight this war alone?" Headmaster Cross asked.

"Huh?" we asked.

"We will be there with you two, fighting by your sides." Zero answered, standing by my side and Zelman was by Aya.

I looked at everyone around us. They all nodded, saying they would fight will us. Our army was ready. They had always been our army. We just had to look closer than normal.

"Then we are in this together. Together, we are strong and have the ability to win and save what belongs to us." Aya announced in a string voice. I liked that voice in her. I smiled and saw the bravery on her face.

"Where will all this happen? Is it in one spot or multiple places?" I asked in a soft tone to Zelman.

The Earth began to rumble. I fell backward into Zero's arms and Aya clung to Zelman. I heard shrieks of terror and madness coming from south of the academy. I turned to everyone and asked, "What is south of here?"

"Kaname-sama's old mansion." Hanabusa Aido answered in a flash.

"If it begins where we are now… it will end where this first began. We will retrace our steps from Kaname's mansion, back here, then Ouran and lastly, The Special Zone. We have to stop this before or at The Special Zone. The Realm is depending one us." I turn to Kaname, "Will you lead us to your mansion, Kaname-senpai?"

He nodded.

"Before I forget, Isabella doesn't have a weapon to my knowledge. Aya has a nigatana, but I haven't the faintest idea what weapon Isabella can have." Zelman said almost to himself.

I brought the Silver Blood Rod out and held it in its open form. The moon's light was reflecting off the silver of the smooth weapon of destruction. I smirked at Zelman and said, "You were saying?" My eyes glimmered in the moon's light and Zelman genuinely grinned in delight.

"Kashu, where did you get that?" Aya asked in a surprised tone.

"After I became a school guardian and our precious god father adopted me(gestured to Headmaster Cross), I got Silver Blood as a weapon and was its master right away. It is like it was waiting for me." I explained as we all began to run toward Kaname's mansion.

Chaos was beginning to enter our world and I froze when I saw two figures in military uniforms. I knew those two, but I couldn't believe it was true. That it was their fault that Chaos was raining on us.

"Mom?" Aya muttered.

"Dad," I said. I hid Silver Blood behind my back, but Aya kept her nigatana in plain view.

"Well, our dears! It has been so long since we have seen you. You two look adorable in those outfits. The Guardian Princesses have been trained and have matured." Our mother tried to act happy, but I saw right through it.

"Perhaps they will put up more of a fight than their parents." Our father suggested.

"What does that mean?" Aya growled.

"Your parents fought so hard to save you two. Now, they have passed their ignorance to their daughters. You will be next and this world will fall." Our 'mother' laughed.

"You don't understand this world! There are so many who just want peace and for you to stop your torment. You may be able to destroy the monarchy, but no one will let us die in vain. Many have come to support and fight with us. My true parents will be avenged and I will help destroy you, you murderers!" I cried out in a dark voice.

"You did catch on? Well, such an accusation will cost you your tongue." Our fake mother brought our a katana.

"You will be punish, my child." Our fake father brought our a rod almost like mine.

"You can't tear me down and I won't back down. Derek and Jamie Aido, in the name of the Realm of our dreams and hopes and the late Guardian Rulers, I announce that you will be stopped and killed for treason and murder!" I shouted.

Jamie twirled her katana in her hand and Derek spun his rod in his hand. Sliver Blood was out in a flash and Aya was ready with her nigatana. We engaged in battle and our war began. Aya fought with her own style and I used my School Guardian techniques. Both Aya and I got slashed a little by Jamie's katana and Derek tripped me a few times. Blood was all over us and none of us backed down. Before I had a chance to attack again, Derek kicked me down to distract Aya from Jamie. They retreated and fled for the next destination.

"Kashu, are you all right?" she asked as she helped me stand.

"Don't worry about me! We have to get back to Cross Academy! I have a feeling that a whole bunch of Level E's will be there." I led everyone back to the academy, where an army of Level E's were right there were I thought they would be.

"Attack!" Jamie ordered the vampires and they followed her orders perfectly.

The Night Class and Zero went at it with the insane vampires. I led Aya over to where Derek and Jamie were standing. We went into immediate combat.

"You two just don't quit!" Derek smirked as he crossed blades with Aya.

"We are fighting to for our Realm. You had no right to take us away and we are going to save this place! It's our home!" I growled when my rod hit Jamie's.

"Quit the chatter and just fight!" Jamie hissed.

"You should know that causing problems for people would eventually lead to you losing their trust, Isabella. You know that you don't want to lose anyone." Derek taunted.

My mind filled with Aya, Zelman-sama, Kaien Cross and Zero. I could bear the thought of losing any of them. I knew I had to defend myself, and I knew exactly how to do it. "You really don't understand me, do you? I cause problems in the best intentions. I left Ouran to make a better start for my life here in my Realm. I may have disobeyed direct orders from my vampire master, but if I hadn't come here, I wouldn't have been on time to fighting you and Jamie! No one seems to mind me getting into trouble and I am not going to stop being myself just because you tried to hit a nerve!" I hissed in a strong tone of warrior harshness.

I felt Zelman's eyes on me and Aya. He heard every word I said and I knew he believed me. Being our master, Zelman would have wanted us to be happy and I guess he didn't mind fixing what I broke. I also knew that he really did care. More for Aya than me, but I didn't mind. I suppose I had Zero, but Aya was completely in love with Zelman. I would have to take me time with Zero, if I could.

"Can you cause problems and protect yourself?" Derek asked.

Derek vanished and I didn't see him until he slashed my back right down my spine. I let out a scream of pain and horror and fell to the ground; Silver Blood rolled out of my hands. I tired not to pass out, but I couldn't stay awake. Not after Aya screamed for me. My sister came to my side, allowing the enemy to escape.

"Nee-sama... it hurts..." I groaned as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Kaien, Kashu's hurt!" Aya cried out.

Kaien dashed over to us and looked at my back. His fingers slightly glided over my gash and my blood stained his hand.

"Kiryu, get Bella out of here! I will not allow my daughter to fight in this condition!" he shouted out to Zero.

Zero was at my side in the blink of an eye and cradled me gently in his arms. While he got me away from everything, Rima and Shiki took my place by Aya. When we were hidden away, Zero's concern poured out at once.

"Damn it, Bella, why couldn't you focus? You should have been more careful!" He growled as he held me in his arms while he sat Indian style.

"I guess his comment distracted me... do I really cause too many problems?" I asked in a broken voice.

Zero, being out of character, nuzzled his face into my neck and whispered, "You are far too reckless, I admit, but you never cause problems unless they have good intentions toward everyone else. I love it when you cause problems."

His neck was right next to my mouth and a dry, piercing thirst shot through my body. I whimpered and somehow realized he did this on purpose. Without thought, I dug my fangs into his neck and took a grip on his silver hair. As the fresh blood passed my lips and swam down my throat, the gash in my back began to close and disappear. I heard Zero groaning and I knew that this would happen. He was having a mental orgasm because of my drinking. Not my fault you feel like that when my kind of vampire bites you.

Once my gash was fully closed and healed, I let got of Zero and finally saw his purple eyes. I sighed and fell asleep in Zero's arms.


	14. Chapter 14 Aya

Chapter 14

"How can we fight without Miss Isabella?" Hanabusa Aido whined, as he stood among Cross Academy's Night Class.

"My sister's strong. She will heal and return to us." I said, boldly. "Right now we have to defeat Derek and Jamie together. We have to go to Ouran Academy."

"I'll take Miss Isabella to Ouran Academy, to the Music Room so she can heal herself." Kaname-senpai said, kindly, picking up Kashu and holding her in his arms.

"Kuran, I'll do it." Zero assured, sharply. Kaname-senpai lifted Kashu into Zero's arms and strutted over beside Yuki. Zero carried Kashu while we all sped quickly to Ouran Academy. We all made sure to keep together. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, otherwise known as Honey-senpai rode on Takashi Morinozuka also known as Mori-senpai's shoulders beside me. Zelman ran on my right with fire in his eyes, angry but burning with excitement. Not that I was surprised. Zelman missed the first Kowloon War and only had a relatively small role in the other one. He had shown true strength and spirit while fighting at the Special Zone and I trusted him dearly. His grim excitement scared me but it made me only trust him more than usual. I was glad he was with us. Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and Haruhi Fujioka ran swiftly behind Zelman. The Night Class, although presumably faster than all of us stayed at the far right and at a decent spend as to not outrun us. We were all determined to see this last battle through, and to stand together and protect our comrades. Arriving back at Ouran Academy was not a happy moment though. It was pure devastation. Luckily, all of the students were locked inside for their own safety, as to not be harmed. The school would have major issues if they were injured or even killed. The Ootori Family Police Force had Ouran Academy invaded though. They had breached the inside of the academy and held it under their control despite efforts to protect it.

"Isn't that Kyo-chan's car?" Honey-senpai asked, confused. Kyoya Ootori's car was parked at the front of the academy but Kyoya was nowhere in sight. Suddenly the Ootori Family Police Force began to approach all of us from all sides.

"Why is Kyoya here? He isn't still sulking at Cross Academy?" I asked baffled.

"That's right. We left Kyoya at Cross Academy." Tamaki-senpai said, pondering. "I know. Kyoya must have come down here to negotiate terms. Yes, that's right." He assured, happily.

"It looks like I got here at the right time." Kyoya's voice said as he walked affront a few soldiers from the Ootori Family Police Force just a stone's throw away. He wore a grim smile.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" I said, harshly, noticed the soldiers closing in as Kyoya walked closer.

"Is it wrong to follow you guys?" He said, sincerely but with a cunning tone.

"Kyo-chan, are you alright?" Honey-senpai shouted, innocently.

"Yes, senpai, but unfortunately you won't be." Kyoya grabbed a remote-like contraption and talked into it. "Attack them." The Secret Police charged at us.

"Derek and Jamie brainwashed Kyoya. He would never betray his friends no matter how selfish he is!" I yelled, frustrated beyond belief.

All of us charged into battle. Zelman set fire to a couple of the soldiers. He was sure serious in battle and pretty ruthless…but I already knew that. Tamaki-senpai kicked another soldier while Honey-senpai flung members of the Ootori Family Police Force with his monster strength into the ground. Mori-senpai punched each soldier he crossed into the face, knocking them out instantly and passed them without any further difficulty. _What amazing strength! _I thought. I looked down at my arm with deep determination, influenced by the amazing feat of my comrades around me. I did what must be done to protect them and protect myself. I plunged my fangs into my arm, drawing a vast amount of blood that flowed down my arm. The blood twisted together, becoming solid, hardening like ice but the blood burned like a blazing fire. A crimson naginata formed from the twisting blood and shimmered like a fiery star. I sealed my wound with a touch of the crimson naginata's tip. The pain was excruciating but the wound became only a charred bloody scar.

"Surrender to Reality!" one of the soldiers shouted at the top of his lungs, charging towards me and nearly shot me, but my naginata cut his large machine gun in half before he had time to fire a second time but most of the fingers in his right hand were also severed. Blood spurted from what was left of his fingers. He collapsed and writhed on the grass below. I continued to battle with the remaining soldiers among my friends. I noticed Zero Kiryu running across the battlefield, cutting down opponents in his way with one fist as the other carried Kashu to safety. When he and Kashu had made their way inside the academy, I became overcome with relief. I suddenly realized I wasn't paying attention but it was too late. I heard a bullet fire. I unintentionally dodged it luckily. I turned towards the direction the bullet came from and saw Kyoya. He smirked.

"Black Blood Vines!" I cried as red-hot bloody vines emerged from all corners of the naginata, crackling like blazes of fire, and like a bolt of lighting were sent spiraling towards Kyoya. The blood-like lighting hit his arm, causing him to drop the gun, and he shrunk back, writhing in pain. Blood leaked from his charred arm. The vines sprang back, retreating back into my blade.

"Kyoya!" I called, angrily. Kyoya looked at me with a different look this time, a look of bewilderment, as he held his injured hand. It wasn't his usual brainwashed grimace. _Was he back to his original self? Is his mind free? _Suddenly, he glared at me and smirked. I sighed. _For a moment he was. _

"Little daughter, I'm surprised to see you without your sister." The charismatic but rough voice belonged to Derek.

"You aren't my real father. You deceived both me and Kashu!" I shouted in rage. "You two are so naïve, of course it was easy to trick you." Derek said, laughing hoarsely, brushing his dark coppery hair out of his face.

"You hurt my sister!" I was suddenly filled with immense rage and swung my naginata at his head but missed. He laughed at me and blocked my naginata, pressing it down hard against sharp rod.

"You're a fool….Aya….a pathetic weaking who has to rely on everyone!" Derek cackled.

I tried not to cry. "No…I can protect myself!" I shouted back at him

"You are sacrificing your friends to protect this world of yours." Derek laughed. "You even coerced the Ancient Hunter of Darkness to drink from you. I see…he gave you his blood in order to make you stronger. Without that power, you would be nothing." He said, slyly.

"No! You are wrong! I hollered. Tears fell from my eyes. I fought to wrench my naginata away. Derek smirked at me. Suddenly, my crimson naginata began to split down the side. I gasped with horror. Derek thrust his rod against my naginata, splintering the pole into pieces. The blade broke off and landed into the ground. I stared at Derek with disbelief. His rod swung directly at me, as I attempted to dodge it blindly. The blade brushed my cheek causing blood to leak from my cheek. Derek dove at me. I did not have enough energy or time to form another naginata. A shot of electricity surged head-on straight at Derek but out of nowhere, Jamie caught the attack with her katana. Her silver katana absorbed most of the electricity, causing the blade to glow dark blue. I turned, curious in the direction where the electricity came from, and there stood Rima a few feet away, expressionless.

"Don't interfere!" Derek shouted. He charged in the direction of Rima, rod in front to protect himself and laughed evilly.

"Rima!" I called out, terrified. Rima didn't blink at all. She stood still, prepared, pointing her index finger at Derek.

"Die!" Jamie screamed as she lunged at me with her katana but I fell back just in time to miss the deadly blow.

"You're slow!" She cackled, clearly excited from the fight. She made an effort to cut at me again but I bounded for the curved blade broken from my naginata that protruded from the ground and stabbed her in the side. She screamed. Jamie retreated back; blood exuding from her wound. I wouldn't let her get away so easily.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha." A loud-pitched voice echoed through the battlefield. Renge, the female manager of the Ouran Host Club rose on a podium in the middle of the battlefield. She screamed through her large megaphone, shattering the windows of Ouran and highly irritating the vampires and humans who fought. My ears stung from Renge's voice. Suddenly, there was a large crash. Derek was thrown against a large tree. Electricity vibrated from his body and he writhed in shocks of pain. I turned to Rima.

"He was highly irritating." She said, emotionless. I smiled.

Suddenly, Zelman caught my attention. He had begun to fight Jamie but Jamie had the upper hand. She absorbed his fire, but I noticed her hand was scorched for the fire drawn into the sword heated the sword. She struggled to hold onto it.

"Protecting your precious kin, how unlike the last descendant of Warrior Asura. I heard you killed all of your kin until you were the only one left standing…." Jamie taunted. Zelman waved his hand, sending an enormous stroke of fire that barely grazed her.

"Silence!" He shouted, angrily.

I was overcome with disbelief. _She must be lying. Yes, Jamie's lying. It can't be true. Would Lord Zelman do such a thing? _

"Will you kill her? You passed to her your cursed bloodline." Jamie laughed.

"I said Silence!" Zelman hollered, fuming with anger. A magnificent ball of fire that resembled the sun but smaller cascaded directly at Jamie but Jamie was fast. She narrowly missed being engulfed by Zelman's attack. Zelman growled.

I noticed behind Jamie, there was an abrupt silver flash in the sky. It landed with perfection on the podium beside the unaware Renge. It was a beautiful thin vampire with short silver hair and bright eyes. It was Seiren of the Night Class, Kaname Kuran's bodyguard. She laid her hand on Renge who was still hollering into the microphone. Seiren twitched in pain from Renge's screaming. Renge began to tire, falling asleep slowly. Seiren was calming her with her sleeping powers.

"The pain is receding." Rima said, relieved. She then turned to face Derek, who laid crumbling against the ground under the tree.

"He still won't give up." Rima whispered. Derek struggled to stand, coughing up blood. He grasped his katana and charged. There was a screeching crack as a long red whip hit Derek in the side, throwing him many feet until he fell against the ground once again. His katana spun to the right, far away from him. Shiki appeared behind Rima, startling me but apparently not fazing Rima. "You're late." Rima said, with a hint of irritation. Shiki simply munched on the pocky he still held in his hand.

"Thanks you two." I said, gratefully.

The sound of Renge's screaming died completely. I watched Seiren as she moved Renge's body out of the way and started back to Ouran Academy. I approached Derek who was stumbling up off of the ground. I stared down at him, burning with intense rage. He looked up at me, panicked with immense fear. Sweat dripped down his face. His eyes focused on me and did not dare look away. Suddenly, without warning, his body burst into flames. Derek shrieked horribly until he became nothing but dust. I looked around me, away from the ashes of the father I knew for most of my life. All was silent around me. The Ootori Family Police Force was defeated and Kyoya was captured by the Ouran Host Club. He wasn't brainwashed anymore so the last of the Reality must have gone.

"Miss Aya! Jamie is still alive! She has fled to the Special Zone." Tamaki Suoh shouted.

"She won't get away!" I called back. I started to move forward but Zelman strutted in front of me. "Aya, Miss Isabella is healed. She is ready to fight alongside you once again." He said, in a pleased tone.

"I'm so glad." I said, happily.

"She will meet up with you in the Special Zone." Zelman said, softly.

The Ouran High School Host Club stayed at Ouran Academy, wishing us good luck and bidding us all farewell. The Reality had already begun to devour the world, consuming the exterior, forcing black clouds to evade the barriers shielding from its influence. The air began to become hard to breathe for everyone. Once we had all reached the Special Zone, we began a search for Jamie, searching all eleven yards to find her. I had hope we could defeat her but I didn't see Kashu and my hope began to fade. Zelman stood beside me, hands in his pockets, still soar from his unsuccessful fight with Jamie before. The Night Class stood behind us, but only with few members. Hanabusa Aido and Kain Akatsuki stayed behind at Cross Academy to help protect the school with Headmaster Cross. Kaname had disappeared from sight with Yuki, probably to protect her. Takuma Ichijo had been absent the entire time, probably with the Vampire Council. Seiren had also disappeared from sight back at Ouran Academy. The only members left were Ruka Soen, Senri Shiki, and Rima Toya. They all waited, patiently for the opportunity to fight.

"We should check the 11th yard." I said, desperately.

The 11th yard was still littered with black ash from the last battle with the Kowloon children and their leader. We would wait until Jamie appeared to us, assuming she came at all.

"What a pathetic army of weaklings!" Jamie chanted, blathering insidiously.

Zelman pulled out a cigarette beside me, slipped it into his mouth, and lit it wondrously with a flame. Shiki nudged me from behind, as I turned, he held up the box o pocky from which I eagerly took a couple of chocolate sticks.

"Thanks Shiki." I smiled.

Suddenly, Jamie appeared, standing before the ashes of the Kowloon King. "Do you really think you can stop me? I am far stronger than that weakling Derek." She brushed her long golden hair out of her face and bore down on us with her cold silver eyes. They stuck at us like daggers. I stared at Zelman and he smiled at me.

"Now!" I yelled, hopefully.

Ruka focused on Jamie and tried to possess her with her mind control.

"You fool! I cannot be taken over so easily!" Jamie shouted, angrily, using her immense power to push Ruka full-force into a tree.

I wanted to end this between Jamie and I. I was losing too much blood. I couldn't draw a naginata from my blood again. I had to use the fiery power Zelman had passed to me instead. I prepared myself. Rima shot a bolt of electricity towards Jamie but Jamie just absorbed it again with her katana and sent it spiraling towards Rima. Shiki stepped in front of her and deflected the blast away from us with his blood whip. Suddenly, a shadowy figure shot down towards us, from on top of one of the buildings. It had to be a vampire for it would not survive the fall. Jamie apparently did not see the shadow spiraling down towards her from above. Jamie became crazed and furious and darted towards us with a wild and evil look in her eyes. She held her surging blue katana in her hand tightly ready to kill us. I stared at Jamie, startled. Zelman was ready to unleash his fire attacks. Ruka lay unconscious. Shiki and Rima stood affront Ruka, prepared.

"Jamie!" Kashu's voice broke me from my panicked stare. The shadow soared through the air directly at Jamie. Jamie's bitter eyes darted up at Kashu. In a stunning transformation, Kashu's rod morphed into a swift katana and in a split second cut Jamie in two. Crimson blood sprayed Kashu's body and face. Once Kashu landed onto the ground before me, I hugged her tightly.

"Good to see you're well, Kashu." I said, happily. Tears ran down our cheeks.

"You too." She said.

I turned to Zelman and the Night Class. Zelman smiled, brushing his bright red hair out of face, laughing a little, and smoking as he did it.

I smiled to Rima and Shiki who stared back, faintly smiling but mostly sighed from relief.

"Is Ruka okay?" I asked, glancing over to the tree that Ruka was thrown against.

"I'm okay, Miss Aya." Ruka said, exhausted, but smiled vaguely.

Suddenly, my body began to tense up. An odd tingling sensation shot throughout my body, heating. The sun above began to rise into the sky like a beaming orange orb. The burning sensation in my body became more intense as the sun continued to rise higher.


	15. Chapter 15 Kashu

.

_**Chapter 15- Isabella (Kashu)**_

"This is not good..." I heard Zelman-sama's worried voice behind me.

"Why?" Aya and I asked.

Before we were answered, the sun's rays touched my skin, as well as Aya's, and we began to burn. We both screamed in pain as our skin slowly became ash.

"What the hell is going on?" Zero hissed as he tried to block the sun's rays from hitting us.

"The princesses have a horrid curse placed on them: When they return to Our Realm, they have five weeks (five sunrises in original edit) to fall in love. If they didn't, the sun would surly see to their death. I forgot to tell them the curse and now we are almost too late." Zelman-sama explained with guilt.

"You idiot." Kaname-sama growled.

Zelman-sama kneeled next to Aya and took her into his arms. He whispered something in her ear and her skin stopped turning to ash. I looked at them blankly as her face lit up brightly.

Zero kneeled down to me and looked into my eyes. He whispered, "I love you," and my skin stopped turning to ash. I heard hurt and lies through Zero's voice. He couldn't love me, but the statement stopped me from dying. I saw Zelman-sama glare evilly at Zero and I couldn't feel any more confused.


	16. Chapter 16 Aya

Chapter 16- A few moments after Chapter 14

Suddenly, my skin began to burn like the hot sting of fire as the sun's light beamed down upon me.

"This is not good," Zelman said in a worried tone.

"Why?" I asked in a panic. I turned my eyes to Kashu, who was also in pain; she grimaced and sweat ran down her face in agony. No one answered me. Zero stepped in front of Kashu and me, attempting to block the sun's rays. The slight shade cooled our bodies and we made sure to keep behind Zero for fear of the sun's light once again.

"What the hell is going on, Zelman?" Zero shouted angily at Zelman, assuming he knew why the sun was burning us.

"The princesses have a horrid curse placed upon them," Zelman said softly.

"What?" Kashu and I both whispered at the same moment in disbelief.

"When they returned to the AniManga World, they had five weeks to fall in love. They didn't know of the curse. It was the one thing I forgot to tell them." Zelman explained in guilt.

"Five weeks to fall in love?" I stated quietly to Kashu, who was as puzzeled as me.

All of a sudden, Zelman began to walk over to me. He manuvered past Zero and then took me gently into his arms. I fekt the warmth of Zelman's embrace, besides the harsh burn of the sun's light that slipped under his arm and torso.

"I love you, Elizabeth." Zelman sweetly whispered in my ear.

My skin stopped prickling with fire a the instant.

"… Elizabeth?" I asked, confused at the mention of the name.

"That is your real name, is it not?" Zelman said, smiling at me.

I gasped as my true name entered my mind and the memories came flooding back into my head. My face lit up with happiness but when I turned to Kashu, my heart sunk. Her face expressed great pain, a twisting pain in her heart, like the plunge of a dagger. Zero grimaced at Kashu with uneasiness, unmoved by Kashu's distress. I became alarmed and took action to assist her, striving to shuffle out of Zelman's arms but he held me back by my small waist. My baffled eyea peered back to Zelman and I was appalled to see him galre at Zero with a most evil intention.


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogue

_**Epilogue:Third Person**_

A week passes and Isabella saw how happy Zelman made Elizabeth. He kept Elizabeth at his side at all times, would kiss her cheeks and forehead and Bella often caught Zelman actually kissing Elizabeth. Their love was as strong as fire, much to Bella's dismay.

Zero completely avoided Bella and that only proved that what he told her was a lie. She would usually hide in her room and cry herself to sleep and this provoked Zelman. He saw what Zero was doing to her and he couldn't bear to see his protégée broken hearted. One day, Zelman demanded that Bella return to the Special Zone with him and Elizabeth. When she became conflicted, Zelman confronted Zero and burned him alive. He explained to everyone of how he was waiting until Bella was off guard to pull the trigger on her. Zero would never change and this caused Bella to obey Zelman and return to the Special Zone. Only a year later would Princess Isabella Cross learn of her path and destined lover.


End file.
